Le Clan des Dragons
by Cline N
Summary: UA - Dans un monde où les Humains ont déclaré la guerre aux Créatures Légendaires, Steve, jeune Dragon dissimulant un lourd secret, prisonnier des traditions de son espèce, lutte en vain contre les attraits de son coeur pour protéger sa famille. /!\ Slash Stucky - Science Bros - Thorki /!\ M-Preg !
1. Introduction

**Le Clan des Dragons ou La Loi du Silence**

 **Bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, si vous avez eu, malgré le résumé un peu bancale le courage de cliquer sur ce lien, je vous félicite. Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux. Je vous rapelle que cette fiction est un univers alternatif se basant sur l'univers Avengers. Aucun spoiler du coup, vous pouvez y aller sans crainte. Attention ! C'est slash, M-Preg et à base de créatures légendaires. Vous voici prévenus.**

 **Avant de commencer vous laisser commencer la lecture, j'explicite ici la hiérarchie draconienne que j'ai inventé. Les Dragons sont un peu racistes sur les bords. Les Dragons de rang supérieurs sont les fruits d'un mâle et d'une femelle, les autres nés de deux mâles sont de rangs inférieurs. Et ils sont aussi régit selon la couleur de leur robe dont vous avez ici le détail.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir quelques retours. En bien ou en mal d'ailleurs.**

 **La bise à tous !**

 **Céline.**

 _La Hiérarchie Draconienne repose sur la couleur de leurs écailles. Les premiers étant considérés comme les plus faibles, les derniers comme étant les têtes couronnées._

 _Vert Franc_

 _Bleu d'Eau_

 _Violet du Diable_

 _Rouge Ardent_

 _Cuivre Roux_

 _Éclat d'Or_

 _Vif Argent_

 _Blanc de Neige_

 _Noir Abysse_


	2. Prélude

**Préquelle**

Le soleil arrivait à la fin de son cycle. Paresseux, il prenait son temps pour disparaître derrière l'horizon, et offrir au monde un voile sombre parsemé d'éclats de lumières. L'or et le cuivre allait disparaître pour un temps, laissant la place à un zénith d'ébène et d'argent, prémices encore d'un comédie des horreurs, un spectacle habituel pour la plupart des français.

Un ballet nocturne pouvait débuter alors. Les riverains se repliaient précipitamment dans leur logis tandis que l'Ordre commençaient sa ronde, suivant scrupuleusement les avis préfectoraux et autres directives régaliennes. C'était qu'il fallait protéger les rares Humains qui osaient s'aventurer dans les rues au beau milieu de la grande étendue obscure.

Car la Guerre était imminente. Chaque Faction le sentait, et se tenait prête à la dernière des Batailles. La Suprématie Humaine, pour toutes les autres Espèces, n'avait que trop durée. Il était temps de la lui reprendre...

Comme une provocation, l'Histoire retiendrait sans doute le _Daniel's Restaurant_ , hôtel de toutes les connivences et de toutes les alliances, sanctuaire des Juges et des Sénateurs, comme le théâtre où se jouait une nouvelle ère.

Installés au fond de cet établissement réputé, sept convives attendaient, profitant du luxe des lieux et de son calme relatif. Comprenant sans doute qu'ils avaient à faire à d'importantes personnalités, les serveurs s'adressaient à eux avec déférence, dans une attitude somme toute assez obséquieuse. Les clients appréciaient le geste. Assez cyniquement, ils songeaient qu'il était très plaisant de se faire servir par de simples Humains.

L'endroit était agréable, il fallait se l'admettre. Une grande salle, toute ornée de vieux miroirs piquetés par le mercure et de faux marbres, de grands fauteuils d'un rouge bordeaux du plus bel effet, de beaux lustres de cristal factice, le tout orné, ça et là, de plantes malades qu'on oubliait trop souvent d'arroser, ce lieu ne devait sa réputation à la fréquentation assidue des membres du Congrès. Derrière ce bel écrin, tout était vide. Cuisine rapide et approximative, service empressé et désagréable, prix exorbitants... C'était un lieu de rendez-vous où l'on préférait oublier ce que l'on avait dans l'assiette en se noyant dans le vin. Au moins, avaient-ils un bon sommelier...

Cinq convives discutaient, les épaules droites, le regard fuyant. Ils avaient l'air humains, mais ne l'étaient pas. Autour de cette table, Centaure, Naïade, Loup-Garou, Satyre et Phénix essayaient de s'entendre sur la nécessité de signer des accords.

Belle Alliance que celle-ci. Cinq Races ennemis qui allaient devoir se faire confiance, s'accepter au- delà de leurs différences pour résister à la Race Humaine...

\- Ah ! soupira justement l'Ambassadeur des Centaure. Voilà enfin celle que nous attendions !

\- On va pouvoir manger, grogna l'Ambassadeur des Loups.

Bien poliment, l'Ambassadeur des Phénix se leva, et saisissant la main de la dernière arrivante, il lui accorda un baise- main. Les Phénix avaient toujours été très _gentleman._

\- Je suis navrée de mon retard, soupira la nouvelle arrivante, une femme très élégante au visage marqué par les responsabilités. D'importantes affaires m'ont longuement retenue auprès de mon Clan.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, railla l'Ambassadrice des Naïades, ce n'est vraiment _rien,_ une heure de retard. Nous sommes _ravi_ de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Pepper.

Avec beaucoup de grâce, l'élégante femme aux longues boucles rousses s'installa sur la chaise que le Phénix venait de tirer. Elle prit le temps de lisser convenablement son tailleur, avant de joindre les jambes et de les reposer délicatement sur le côté. Ses doigts entrelacés se posèrent dans la plus grande douceur sur ses genoux, tandis que son dos bien droit, la positionnait dans une attitude d'écoute active.

Pepper, Ambassadrice du Clan des Dragons, était une une Dragonne distinguée et elle tenait à ce que cela se remarque. Grande, incroyablement belle, elle avait de « beaux restes » comme l'on se plaisait à le dire. Mais ce qui était frappant, au-delà de ses dents d'un blanc parfaitement alignées et son petit nez mutin, c'était son regard d'acier, vif et pénétrant. On devinait derrière ces yeux-là, la sagesse de ceux qui avaient eu une longue vie.

\- Dînons, sourit Pepper justement en dépliant la petite serviette. Profitons d'un bon repas avant de parler politique. On argumente mal quand on a le ventre vide !

\- Du vin ! ordonna le Centaure en pointant un index agressif vers un malheureux serveur. Et prend tes meilleures bouteilles !

* * *

Jamais repas ne fut plus étrange que celui-ci. Six entités qui se haïssaient, essayaient vainement de donner le change, du moins le temps d'un dîner. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, c'était un fait indéniable. Les Humains étaient si nombreux, et eux si faibles...

Il faudrait frapper fort, assurer la suprématie des Créatures de l'Outre-Monde une bonne fois pour toute, sans laisser le temps à ces faibles mammifères la possibilité de répliquer. Les massacres n'avaient que trop duré. Là-dessus au moins, ils étaient d'accord...

Cependant, une Alliance, quelle qu'elle soit, nécessitait un commandement. Là se tenait le véritable enjeu. L'une des Races pourrait alors en profiter pour s'assurer la suprématie. Les négociations qui s'annonçaient étaient justement destinées à qu'il n'en arrive rien.

Aussi, et sitôt le repas fini, le débat commença. Très vite, le ton monta. Les querelles primaires prirent le dessus sur la nécessité d'une entente. Naïade et Phénix se révélèrent incapables de se comprendre, faisant preuve l'un comme l'autre d'une mauvaise foi imbécile. Au moins faisaient-ils front contre les « Espèces non-civilisées », à savoir les Ambassadeurs Loup-Garou, Faune et Centaure. Ceux-ci, furieux, reprochaient aux premiers de s'être trop « Humanisés » et d'avoir perdu le « contact avec la Nature. »

Discussion stérile. Débats futiles. Personne n'était disposé à s'allier aux autres Créatures. Personne ne voulait faire de concession. Tous voulaient conserver leurs privilèges...

\- Messieurs, Madame, je vous en pries, rit soudain Pepper. Ces discussions sont de toute les façons vaines, et ne nous mèneront à rien, du moins, si vous êtes incapables de vous entendre. Nous sommes là pour signer un acte d'Alliance, ne perdons pas cet objectif de vue.

\- Je ne signerai rien, argua le Loup-Garou, à tout le moins tant que vous ne m'aurez pas présenter d'excuse.

\- Jamais un Phénix ne s'excusera ! Je n'ai pas à le faire. Surtout pas à une Sous-Race comme la tienne ! Un Loup n'est qu'une _bête,_ alors va mettre ta muselière et obéit, pauvre Créature imbécile !

C'en fut trop pour l'Ambassadeur des Loups qui se redressa brusquement. Relevant les babines, il menaça le Phénix de ses crocs démesurés. Songeant qu'une telle démonstration de force était mal-venue au beau milieu d'une brasserie _Humaine,_ le Faune se leva à son tour, et ordonna à la brute de se rasseoir _._

\- Ces querelles sont ridicules ! grogna-t-il. J'en ai assez entendu ! Je me retire de cette tablée pathétique ! Vous devriez en faire de même ! Lorsque vous serez prêt à dépasser vos querelles, nous pourrons _peut-être_ envisager l'idée d'une réplique...

\- Personne ne quittera cette table, répliqua Pepper avec un sourire entendu. Il y a eu assez de victimes comme ça...

Désireuse de ménager son petit effet, elle laissa passer un temps de silence, avant de se racler la gorge, et de déclarer avec force :

\- Nous venons d'en avoir la preuve : _même_ pour s'opposer aux Humains, nous sommes incapables de nous entendre. À tout le moins _pacifiquement._ Nous voulions une organisation démocratique, où chaque Espèce serait maître de son destin. Cela ne se peut.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, ricana le Centaure en se grattant la barbe. C'est dans la nature des Dragons de vouloir prendre le pouvoir. J'en suis navré, très chère, mais aucun Centaure ne vous suivra sur cette voix !

\- Nous ne nous délivrerons pas de l'esclavage Humain pour subir le joug des Dragons, répliqua fermement le Faune.

Pepper ricana, avant de se servir un verre de bon _Bordeaux._ En fine connaisseuse, elle se saisit de la coupe avant d'en agiter le liquide vermeil, de le sentir, avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. C'était une très bonne bouteille, à n'en pas douter. Le nectar était doux, fruité, sans la moindre trace d'amertume. Un vrai régal, assurément.

\- Nous, les Dragons, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux, nous étions opposés à l'idée de nous révéler aux Humains. Ce sont _vos_ Espèces qui se sont montrées imprudentes, pas _nous_. Notre Espèce a toujours été plus... _maligne_ _._

Les Dragons aimaient le pouvoir. Ils aimaient le luxe, la richesse, l'opulence... C'était ainsi. C'était une des Races les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes, une espèce versatile, néanmoins noble. Et _surtout,_ c'étaient de fins stratèges...

Sitôt que Pepper eut reposée sa coupe, de grands cris s'élevèrent dans la luxueuse brasserie. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout ne fut plus que tumultes et hurlements. Les Humains qui avaient eut la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment furent les victimes collatérales d'un coup d'État finement joué.

Il ne fallait _jamais_ faire confiance à un Dragon. Pepper n'avait jamais eu l'intention de négocier avec ses pairs. Elle été venue, accompagnée de Dragons parmi les plus agiles et les plus robustes. Reprenant brusquement leur formes originelles, celles de puissantes bêtes aux couleurs chatoyantes, les Dragons avaient attaqués les escortes, les tuant d'un simple coup de mâchoire porté à la gorge, et ce, sans la moindre difficulté.

Le sol s'en retrouva soudain jonché des cadavres de Centaures, Naïades, Faunes, Phénix, Loups-Garous et malheureux Sénateurs inconscients de ce qui se jouait alors en ces lieux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Les Ambassadeurs, figés de terreur, n'eurent même pas la présence d'esprit de fuir ou de porter secours à leurs gens.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à tuer, les Dragons, au nombre effarant de sept, se tournèrent vers la tablée des Ambassadeurs, avant de les menacer de feulements sourds. Pepper pouffa dignement, avant d'observer ses convives non sans une certaine satisfaction.

\- Vous le disiez vous-même : prendre le pouvoir est dans la nature des Dragons...


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Comme chaque matin, avant de commencer le travail, Steve, la belle tournure et le regard d'azur, parcourrait la ville. Il était jeune, blond de cendre, vif, et si plein d'énergie qu'il se sentait obligé, aux aurores, d'arpenter les rues et les parcs de la ville la plus romantique du monde. Concentré sur sa respiration, calant sa foulée sur le rythme de la musique qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles, il ne faisait plus attention aux choses qui l'entouraient. Entré par _East Harlem_ , sorti par _Columbus Circle_ , avant de suivre la 57e puis de revenir sur le _Lincoln Center_ _,_ tel était son parcours quotidien.

Avec le sourire satisfait des sportifs épuisés par l'effort, Steve s'arrêta alors sur ce grand boulevard, avant de boire une petite gorgée d'eau à la fontaine public. D'un geste las, il se rafraîchi le visage, avant de s'essuyer la face d'un revers de manche.

Étirant ses jambes par réflexe, il jeta un œil autour de lui, avant de songer avec un grognement que ses déambulations l'avaient encore mené bien trop loin, et qu'il risquait d'être en retard. Se préparant à faire demi-tour, il croisa une vieille femme que le froid n'avait pas découragé. C'était une de ses vieilles carnes engoncée dans un épais manteau de fourrure, tenant la laisse de son caniche d'une main gantée qu'elle espérait élégante. Furieuse d'être ainsi contemplée, elle lui adressa une moue écœurée, se désolant sans doute de sa tenue.

\- T'approches pas, Youki ! ordonna-t-elle en tirant de manière exagérée sur la laisse de son pauvre caniche. On sait jamais...

Steve ricana, avant de rattraper son aïeule d'une enjambée, et de lui barrer la route.

\- On sait jamais _quoi,_ Madame ? rit-il, provocateur.

\- Poussez-vous ! s'agaça la vieille dame en éloignant l'importun d'un geste de la main. Est-ce une façon de se comporter ?

\- Ah, mais vous avez raison, sourit Steve, vous avez _tout à fait_ raison. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber ! Je pourrais très bien être un Faune, ou un Loup-Garou !

Outrée, la vieille femme lâcha une sorte de babillement indigné, cependant, Steve pouvait clairement entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si ce jeune _Homme_ n'en était pas un ? Et si elle avait à faire à un _Monstre,_ à une de ces _odieuses_ Créatures de « l'Outre-Monde » dont on ne savait rien, ou presque rien, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'ils étaient _justement_ traqués par l'Ordre pour de bonnes raisons, et qu'il valait mieux ne _jamais_ en croiser sur sa route ?

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit, Steve lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de jeter un œil au ridicule petit caniche qui lui grognait dessus. Steve avait une sainte horreur des chiens, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il fixa le ridicule animal, petit rat poilu et jappant, fronça les sourcils, avant de laisser entendre une sorte de grondement sourd. Aussitôt, le ridicule cabot se cacha derrière sa maîtresse, terrorisé.

\- Bah alors, mon Youki ? s'étonna la petite dame. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon pauvre petit Youki ?

La scène était réellement pathétique aussi Steve ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire, avant de reprendre sa course folle.

* * *

Il lui fallu une heure de plus pour faire demi-tour, et regarder le somptueux hôtel particulier dans lequel il vivait. Situé Est Side Manathan, il s'agissait d'une magnifique demeure, construite au XIXe siècle, à sept niveaux d'élévation, en pierre de taille d'un blanc puissant présentant de magnifiques _bow-window_ surmontés de frontons triangulaires. Des pilastres et des colonnes engagées complétaient son aspect ostensiblement classique. Tout ici ne respirait que le faste et l'opulence.

Steve souffla, avant de plonger les mains dans les poches, et de se rendre compte qu'il avait, encore une fois, oublier ses clés. Taquin, il considéra l'immense portail en fer forgé qui protégeait la demeure avec un sourire. Il n'était pas si haut...

Prenant alors un peut d'élan, il sauta lestement sur l'immense grille, avant de grimper sans trop d'efforts. En définitive, il n'eut aucun mal à franchir le porche, et atterrir dans la cour d'honneur avec une relative souplesse, et surtout beaucoup d'élégance.

Provocateur, il jeta un œil à la fenêtre la plus haute. Malgré la hauteur, Steve pouvait deviner qu'on le fusillait du regard par-dessus un regard d'azurs où brillait un éclat de colère...

Après avoir prit son temps pour s'étirer, et délasser un peu ses muscles, il franchi le seuil de l'hôtel particulier. Ses pas raisonnèrent un instant sur la marqueterie. Trop habitué aux lieux, il ne faisait plus attention à l'escalier monumental qui se déployait sur la gauche, ni aux bas-relief en stuc et bois doré qui ornait les murs. C'était triste à dire, mais l'on s'habituait au luxe...

Une ombre descendit lentement le grand escalier monumental, avant de se diriger vers une petite salle attenante au grand vestibule. Avec un soupire, Steve l'y suivit en traînant les pieds, sachant très bien ce qui l'y attendait.

Furieux, l'homme du dernier étage s'était installé dans un imposant fauteuil Louis XVIII, bras croisés contre sa poitrine et mâchoire serrée. Sévèrement, cet élégant personnage longiligne, à la barbe brune piquetée d'argent et aux rides marquées, observa un instant ce jeune homme de pied en cape. Il semblait ne pas apprécier la tenue, et on ne saurait lui donner tort. Il était vrai que Steve avait l'air bien pitoyable ainsi, moulé dans des vêtements isolants et trempé de sueur.

\- Bonjour Clint, sourit-il néanmoins pas vraiment impressionné par son aîné. Tu as bien dormi ?

La bouche du dénommé Clint affaissa en une moue dédaigneuse, avant d'observer son cadet non sans une pointe de commisération, teinté d'un soupçon d'aigreur. Clint était de ceux dont les émotions se dessinaient sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien dissimuler, et surtout pas la colère.

\- Es-tu inconscient, mon pauvre Steve ? s'emporta-t-il. Veux-tu _vraiment_ nous faire _tuer_ ?

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai oublié mes clés ? soupira Steve en retirant le gilet qui lui collait à la peau. T'exagérerai pas un peu mon pauvre Clint ?

Clint laissa un grognement sourd franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. D'un geste vif, il se redressa, agacé par l'attitude irresponsable de son cadet.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ça ne te vas pas le cynisme ! Te souviens-tu de la « Loi du Silence » ? Cette règle a été établie il y a des millénaires par notre Clan, pour que nous puissions _survivre,_ et toi, tu te comportes comme un imbécile !

Pour toute réponse, Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, les temps n'étaient pas favorables pour les Créatures de l'Outre-Monde, mais il n'était pas non plus question de céder à la paranoïa. En outre, son Espèce était assez _protégée,_ trop discrète pour être la cible d'une véritable éradication, contrairement aux Minotaures ou aux Bacchantes... Au jeu de la politique, ils étaient les rois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, soupira Steve, _personne_ n'a fait attention à moi.

\- Bien sûr, s'emporta Clint, bien sûr, _Monsieur_ Steve sait exactement ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, inconscient, que ton attitude nous mets tous en danger ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour provoquer l'ire du jeune homme, outré qu'on puisse le considérer comme l'irresponsable du Clan. Un sursaut de bravoure l'envahi alors, si bien qu'il osa affronter le regard de Clint, comme une menace.

\- Moi ? s'offusqua-t-il en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules de sorte à paraître plus solide qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Moi_ je vous met en danger ? Ça t'es facile de _me_ dire ça ! Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui agresse les gens en pleine rue ou qui vadrouille le soir à la recherche d'une victime ! Mais évidemment, comme _toujours_ , je suis toujours celui sur lequel tu beugles ! Pourquoi ne t'en prendrais-tu pas à Natasha, Pietro et Wanda, mes Sœurs et mon Frère _adorés_!

\- Ne me cherche pas Steve, le prévint Clint en se grandissant davantage. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter...

\- De toute façon, _tu ne m'as jamais aimé_ ! Tu _les_ as toujours _préférés à moi_ ! Moi je suis le vilain petit canard de la Famille, et tu serais bien content de te débarrasser de _moi_!

La colère faisait dire des choses idiotes, et que l'on regrettait immédiatement sitôt que les mots prononcés. Malheureusement, lorsque le mal est fait, il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Des mots injustes heurtent et que l'on ne peut effacer.

Ainsi, à peine Steve eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta aussitôt. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps bredouiller le traditionnel « Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! » qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une main épaisse posée sur sa gorge.

Clint rugit son indignation, avant de figer son regard d'azur dans les pupilles sombres de son petit protégé bien ingrat. Steve se tut, pétrifié de terreur. Dans les yeux de son aîné, il pouvait lire combien il l'avait blessé. La culpabilité le saisi. S'il devait recevoir une correction, elle serait amplement méritée.

En outre, s'ils devaient en arriver là, Steve n'avait aucune chance. Clint était une force de la nature, trapu, épais pourtant incroyablement solide. Les traits doux de son visage marqué par les années dissimulaient mal un tempérament vif et vindicatif. D'ailleurs, il était si puissant que d'une seule main, Clint le maintenant plaqué contre le mur, à quelque centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Et pourtant, Steve le dominait d'une tête, et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'allure d'une crevette. Bien au contraire : Steve aussi était une force de la nature, cependant il se laissait faire, pas tant par peur mais par affection. Il préférait subir les pires tortures plutôt que de s'oser lever la main sur Clint.

Et de toutes les façons Clint pourrait très bien le tuer, et ce sans réelles difficultés. Il aurait pu, il aurait _du_ être l'un des Consuls de la Famille, mais il s'y était refusé, d'une part, par respect des traditions ancestrales qui plaçaient assez injustement les Vif Argents en deçà des Blancs de Neige dans la Hiérarchie, d'autre part, et ça, il le savait fort bien... _par amour pour lui_. Steve eut honte alors de s'être emporté et de l'avoir insulté, si bien qu'il ne fit rien pour arrêter l'épître furieux de son protecteur :

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux égoïste ! Tu _oses,_ tu _oses_ me dire des choses pareils alors que j'ai pris tous les risques, alors que j'ai failli me faire _tuer_ par Peggy pour te sauver, _toi_ !

Steve baissa les yeux, bien conscient de cela. Doucement, Clint reposa le jeune homme au sol, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas frapper l'imbécile arrogant.

\- Quand je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, lui rappela Clint, tu étais seul, affamé, malade, et couvert du sang de tes pauvres parents assassinés ! Je t'ai sauvé, je t'ai nourri, je t'ai présenté au Clan, et je me suis battu pour te faire _accept_ _er_ _,_ pour que Peggy ne cherche pas à te tuer afin d'assurer son pouvoir ! J'ai refusé de t'abandonner à ton sors, je t'ai élevé comme tout mes Protégés, et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

Le silence se fit. Steve savait tout cela. Natasha et les autres ne manquaient pas de le lui rappeler à la moindre occasion ! Clint l'avait trouvé, Dragonneau, caché derrière des containers, incapable de maintenir une forme humaine, désorienté, et surtout amnésique. Il avait quatre ans, tout au plus, et était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon que ses parents étaient morts.

Clint n'avait pas tardé à retrouver le petit appartement dans lequel il vivait alors, trois étages plus haut. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait laissé pétrifié d'horreur. Deux Solitaires dont l'agonie avait du être lente et douloureuse. Dans un ultime acte de courage, sa mère avait jeté son fils par la fenêtre, dans l'escalier de service, parfaitement consciente que son instinct le préserverait, et qu'il reprendrait sa forme originelle pour se protéger, naturellement.

Le Clan avait attribué le massacre aux Humains. Eux seuls étaient capables d'une telle cruauté. Clint avait douté que les choses fussent aussi simples, avant de se ranger du côté de l'avis général, désireux de rester dans les bonnes grâces de ses Pairs, et ceux, pour protéger le Dragonneau.

Il s'était sacrifié pour un bébé qui ne faisait même pas parti de son Clan, et voici comment celui-ci, vingt ans après, le remerciait !

La culpabilité teinta de rouge les joues de Steve. La gorge nouée par le regret, il parvint pourtant à murmurer un : « Pardon, Clint ! » tout ce que l'on faisait de plus sincère. Apaisé par ce simple mot, ce dernier le relâcha, avant de l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une sorte de ronronnement s'échappa de sa gorge, auquel Steve répondit bien volontiers en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. L'odeur de son Aîné le rassurait comme elle rassurait tous les Petits qu'on lui confiait aux fins d'éducation. C'était un protecteur attentionné et fidèle, et qui, fort heureusement, n'était pas très rancunier.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Steve, souffla Clint visiblement très peiné qu'il eut pu en douter ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

\- Je le sais, répondit le plus jeune en appuyant le contact. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de...

\- Je sais très bien que tu te sens à part, le coupa Clint en se reculant pour se plonger dans son regard. Mais saches que ce n'est pas le cas. Même si tu en doutes encore, tu as bel et bien était adopté par notre Clan. J'y ai veillé personnellement. Ni Peggy, ni Nick, ni Maria, ni _personne_ ne te fera du mal. Tu es _mon_ Protégé, insista-t-il. Je mourrais plutôt que de te voir affronter le Clan lors d'une Audience parce que tu aurais mis le Silence en péril.

\- Clint...

\- Et si je suis plus sévère avec toi qu'avec tes Frères, insista l'Aîné, c'est simplement parce qu'on ne te pardonnera pas la moindre incartade contrairement à eux. Alors fais-moi plaisir, et évite de te mettre en danger... _s'il te plaît._

Steve répondit d'un simple ronronnement. Doucement, il cligna des yeux, avant d'allouer à son protecteur d'un sourire, une attitude animale qui signifiait « Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger. » Satisfait, Clint le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Allez, on oublie ! Vas te changer, tu vas être en retard !

\- Je n'embauches qu'à midi, rétorqua Steve. Il n'est que dix heures !

\- Vas, je te dis, rit Clint en s'en retournant à son bureau. Crois-moi, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche !

Steve lui sourit en retour, avant de monter vers ses appartements. Clint avait raison : il avait besoin d'une douche, et de se changer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut dûment apprêté, changé, et rasé de près, Steve se décida à rendre une petite visite matinale au plus heureux des Portants, et dont les appartements étaient situés de l'autre côté de la maisonnée. Affaibli par son état, le Portant devait malheureusement garder le lit jusqu'à la naissance du Petit.

Celui-ci l'accueilli avec un grognement satisfait, avant de l'autoriser à pénétrer dans sa chambre et se s'asseoir sur sa couche. Gêné par le poids d'une seconde vie, il se redressa péniblement avant de considérer son visiteur d'un regard doux.

\- J'ai entendu Clint hurler, sourit le Portant, malicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Mais _rien,_ Tony ! rétorqua Steve avec un rire. Enfin... _presque_ rien !

- _Steve_... grogna Tony sans se départir de son sourire. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot : Clint est certes, le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait porté, mais à ma connaissance il ne cri pas encore pour rien, ou alors il faudra songer à s'en débarrasser – la Famille n'a pas besoin d'un Dragon complètement fou !

Steve rit, avant de regarder le ventre bien rond de son aîné. Tony en était à sept mois de grossesse, et il devrait encore attendre sept de plus, avant d'être _enfin_ délivré de cet enfant. Tony s'était d'ailleurs maintes fois désolé de ne pas être un Humain, eux qui avaient la chance de donner la vie au bout de neuf fois seulement !

Les naissances chez les Dragons étaient toujours très difficiles, en particulier chez les couples de Rang Inférieur. C'était tout à la fois un grand bonheur, et la pire des nouvelles. Il y avait de fortes chances que Tony ne meurt en accouchant de ce Petit, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, comme on dit. Tony, pour rien au monde, n'aurait renoncé ce bonheur, même s'il avait un prix. Il lui semblait qu'il aimait déjà cette créature, alors même qu'il ignorait encore tout d'elle. Sans doute était-ce l'animal en lui qui parlait à sa place.

\- Il va bien ? s'enquit Steve en posant une main hésitante sur le ventre de son aîné.

\- Il est vif, répondit simplement Tony. Pour un Petit de Rang Inférieur, il est _très_ robuste, malheureusement. Il n'arrête _jamais_ de bouger et de jouer avec ses deux apparences, _même la nuit_ ! Je te jure, soupira-t-il. Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai presque envie de _l'expulser_ et de le _manger_!

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? s'épouvanta Steve.

Tony ricana, avant de saisir entre ses doigts puissant le menton de son cadet un peu trop naïf.

\- Après l'avoir porté pendant sept mois ? Ce serait un peu stupide !

\- Tu as déjà une idée de la Couleur ? Tu crois qu'il serait comment ?

\- Je ne me pose pas la question, avoua le Portant. En théorie, il devrait au moins être un Rouge Ardent s'il tient de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Tant que ce n'est pas un Vert Franc comme son autre père, tout me vas.

\- Ou qu'il n'est pas comme moi, maugréa Steve.

D'un grognement, Tony lui fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait que peu que son jeune ami se déprécie de la sorte.

\- Toi tu es _unique,_ affirma-t-il dans une sorte de feulement. Alors arrête de faire ta petite tête de malheureux...

\- Avoue que tu t'ennuierais sans moi !

Tony soupira. Cet Dragon au large sourire et au bouc parfaitement taillé avait une langue acérée, prompt à proférer les pires insultes et à jouer du sarcasme pour se faire respecter, quand bien même, il ne pouvait quitter cette chambre sans éprouver les plus grandes difficultés. Aussi n'hésitait-il jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, quand bien même ses mots pouvaient se révéler blessants. En outre, on pardonnait tout aux Portants.

\- Ah, _ça_ , c'est vrai que ce ne sont ni ton Frère, ni tes Sœurs qui viendraient me voir... De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de les entendre geindre, encore et encore. Ils ne sont pas aussi intéressants que toi. Alors ne commence pas à te plaindre, toi aussi, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux que je te ramènes quelque chose ? s'enquit gentiment Steve. Des sucreries ? Une drogue Humaine pour te débarrasser de ton fardeau ?

\- File ! sourit Tony en repoussant son visiteur.

* * *

Il fallu bien quitter le douillet confort de la maison pour se soumettre aux obligations du monde. Aussi, Steve du traverser de nouveau la ville, emprunter le métro sur cinq stations et se soustraire à sa putride odeur avant de pénétrer dans le petit café dans lequel il travaillait.

C'était une _start-up_ qui surfait sur la mode du « Bio » comme il en existait des centaines à New York. Des locaux d'une propreté absolue, décorés avec soin selon de prétendues règles _feng-shui,_ accueillaient un concept qui en soit n'avait de novateur. On y servait des soupes et des smoothies préparées sur place pour un prix exorbitant, alors que les recettes étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante et que l'on pouvait très facilement se préparer soi-même, pour peu que l'on avait un peu de courage. Seulement, les New-Yorkais étaient de ces gens pressés qui préféraient payer au prix fort ce qu'ils pouvaient faire eux-même, rien que pour le plaisir de se faire servir, pour le plus grand plaisirs des petits entrepreneurs.

Cela faisait trois ans que Steve servait des soupes le midi, et des cafés l'après-midi. Cela, bien sûr, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, d'autant plus que le Clan était riche, au-delà du possible. Ils vivaient uniquement des rentes de fructueux placements, réalisés au fil des décennies. Les Dragons avaient appris les méthodes Humaines, et s'en étaient servis à leur avantage.

Clint tenait cependant à ce que ses Protégés travaillent. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que cela leur apprenait le sens des responsabilités et les socialisaient au monde Humain. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, Clint espérait vivre assez longtemps pour voir arriver le jour où toutes les Espèces parviendraient à cohabiter sans qu'il n'y eut plus de méfiance ni de massacres...

En parti pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Steve avait donc obéit. Il n'avait jamais été un jeune Dragon très difficile, au demeurant. Au contraire très conciliant, il avait donc commencé un travail qui l'ennuyait profondément, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper pendant plus de trois heures. Et puis, il devait l'admettre, il aimait bien le contact des Humains. Il les trouvait tantôt pathétiques, tantôt touchants dans leurs maladresses... Mû par une curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à refréné, il s'efforçait alors de les imiter pour mieux les approcher. Il avait envie de les comprendre, de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient de plus noble, au-delà de l'horreur qu'ils daignaient exposer aux yeux du monde.

Et puis, au moins n'était-il pas obligé, temps qu'il était là, de supporter les facéties de ses Frères !

Un bruit de verre que l'on brise interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Un juron s'en suivit. Levant la tête des légumes qu'il était entrain d'éplucher, Steve grommela en constatant qu'un imbécile avait eut la mauvaise idée de renverser le contenu de son plateau sur le sol immaculé. Sans même cacher son agacement avec un sourire de façade, Steve s'en retourna dans la réserve chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts. À l'heure où les clients se raréfiaient, il fallait qu'un imbécile heureux lui fasse perdre du temps.

\- Poussez-vous de là ! grogna-t-il en passant la serpillière. Quand on ne sait rien faire de ses mains ont évite de venir faire suer les gens en pleine journée !

\- Je suis vraiment navré, ce désola l'homme. Laissez-moi vous aider !

\- C'est bon ! s'agaça Steve. Je suis payé pour ça ! _Rah_! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y en a partout !

Se tournant vers le maladroit, il sentit son cœur puissant se mettre à battre plus fort. Son palpitant qui se tenait à droite contrairement à celui des Humains, semblait se découvrir une tendresse pour cette Créature maladroite et penaude qui sans doute cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner. La carrure robuste, le regard perçant, les cheveux corbeaux portés longs la peau de nacre et le sourire large, cet homme qui devait bien avoir trente ans avait un regard pénétrant et hypnotique dont on ne pouvait se défaire. Étrangement intimidé, Steve se détourna de lui avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Jamais encore l'apparence physique d'un Humain ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Troublé, Steve se dépêcha de nettoyer, avant, de resservir cet homme malhabile, un élan de générosité inhabituel chez lui.

Le maladroit se confondit de nouveau en excuses, avant de s'enquérir de son nom.

\- Steve, maugréa le jeune homme.

\- Steve comment ?

\- Steve tout court, grommela le jeune Dragon en fusillant son client du regard. Et ne vous avisez pas de recommencer vos âneries, j'ai vraiment pas toute la journée...

\- Moi c'est Bucky, sourit l'inconnu en lui tendant la main par-dessus le comptoir. James Buckannan Barnes. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bucky.

S'il se força à ne rien en montrer, Steve du s'avouer qu'il était sincèrement heureux de connaître le nom de celui qui le bouleversait plus que de raison.

\- Laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un café, osa le dénommé Bucky. Pour me faire pardonner de mes maladresses !

\- Je _travaille_ dans un snack, rétorqua Steve sur le ton du bon sens. Si je veux un café je n'ai qu'à me servir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

 _\- S'il vous plaît_ !

Steve releva la tête. Cet homme continuait de sourire, imperturbable. Son charme était tel qu'il lui semblait qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Du genre, semblait-il agir comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre, comme s'il lui était impossible qu'on puisse lui dire « non. » Steve osa un soupire. Quelque chose en lui était convaincu que c'était là une très, très, _très_ mauvaise idée, et que la fréquentation de cet Humain ne lui apporterait que des ennuies. Malgré-tout, il s'entendit prononcer un « D'accord ! » qu'il regretta immédiatement.

\- Alors, nous pouvons nous voir ce soir ? sourit ce Bucky Barnes, victorieux.

\- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu !

\- Demain ?

Sous le comptoir, Steve serra les poings, sa colère désormais dirigée contre lui-même. Pourquoi se montrait-il soudain si faible ? Pourquoi ne repoussait-il pas cet inconnu auquel il n'avait rien à dire, qui pourrait se révéler dangereux, et qui, peut-être, pourrait mettre en péril la sécurité de son Clan et mettre à mal le Silence ? Pourquoi se montrait-il soudain bien lâche, incapable de lui résister ?

Il était un Dragon ! Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire Humain ! D'une gifle, il pourrait très bien lui arracher la tête et d'un coup de dent, lui trancher la gorge !

Alors pourquoi se soumettait-il aussi facilement à son insistance ?

\- Très bien, finit-il par abdiquer. Pour vous faire plaisir. Demain.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Assis à même le sol contre la rambarde du _solarium_ , Steve observait en contre-bas la dispute qui s'envenimait à chaque instant entre son Protecteur, et l'un des membres les plus importants du Clan. Clint, qui n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient marcher sur les pattes, menaça Phil d'un feulement, avant de lever une main griffue en signe de menace. Phil grogna à son tour, avant de baisser la nuque, se soumettant pour éviter d'être défiguré, et de reculer.

Ainsi fonctionnaient les Dragons. Car telle était la Race à laquelle Steve se désolait d'appartenir. Son Espèce était de celles qui se targuaient d'être civilisée, alors que sa société reposait sur des codes et des traditions hérités d'un ancien instinct sauvage. Ils avaient fondé leur mode de fonctionnement sur cette hérédité animale, par la _violence_ , refusant d'agir avec _raison_ tout en essayant de faire croire le contraire !

Steve eut un soupire. D'après ce qu'il avait pu déduire des hurlements qu'il avait perçu de sa chambre, Clint avait, _encore une fois_ , refusé de se soumettre au désir de Phil, et le lui faisait savoir, membre du Haut Conseil ou non d'ailleurs. Phil était suffisamment puissant pour le tenir en respect.

Chez les Dragons, la Hiérarchie préexistait aux Fonctions. La politique après la nature des individus. Si Phil était d'un grade plus élevé dans la Hiérarchie Draconique, Clint le dominait pourtant de par sa nature. Et se permettait surtout de le menacer.

\- Alors c'est « non »? S'agaçait justement Phil. Définitivement « non » ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Ce n'est même pas « non, » trancha Clint en jugeant d'un œil méprisant l'importun. C'est « jamais » !

\- Tu es _vraiment_ sûr de toi ? Railla Phil. Ça te sera imposé tôt ou tard mon pauvre Clint ! C'est ton _devoir_!

\- _Jamais_! réitéra maintenant, je te prierai de quitter ma Maison ! Et transmets mes amitiés à Peggy…

Steve ricana tandis que le rouge montait aux joues de Phil. Ce Dragon, membre du Haut Conseil, avait, il fallait l'avouer, un physique disgracieux. Grand, maigre, le front partiellement dégarni et les joues creuses, sa physionomie n'inspirait aucune sympathie. Mais pire encore, était son tempérament. Froid, violent, il vivait dans un monde de privilèges et l'appréhendait en temps que tel.

Il lui semblait inconcevable que Clint ne veuille pas de lui. Qu'on puisse simplement lui dire « non » ! Et nul doute qu'il tenterait de lui faire payer !

C'était ce qu'il y avait de particulièrement détestable chez les Dragons ! C'était ce rapport de force qui conditionnait leurs relations sociales, et surtout leurs relations amoureuses !

Régis par une Hiérarchie très stricte, ils étaient, selon une croyance ancienne et dogmatique, socialement déterminés par la Couleur de leur Robe. Ainsi, les Dragons Blancs de Neige étaient considérés comme les plus puissants, tandis que les Verts Francs étaient au contraire, considérés comme les plus fragiles.

C'était sur ce fondement que Peggy, leur Mère, avait appuyé sa position. Les Blancs de Neige étaient rares, et donc précieux. Ils avaient toujours gouverné les Clans, du plus loin que l'on s'en souvienne...

Phil était un Éclat d'Or, et donc très bien placé dans la Hiérarchie. Et, désireux d'accéder à un rang plus élevé, il ne cessait d'importuner Clint. Il voulait le conquérir, de gré ou de force, non par amour, mais bien par _intérêt_.

Magnifique chose que la Loi Naturelle. Il y avait peu de femelles parmi les Dragons. En conséquences, les mâles _aussi_ avaient développé au fils des siècles l'extraordinaire capacité à donner la vie pour pérenniser l'espèce. Seulement, les croyances s'en étaient mêlés.

Les fruits d'une femelle étaient, sans aucune véritable raison d'ailleurs, considérés comme plus puissants, plus robustes, et plus beaux que les Dragons nés de deux mâles. On les désignait comme de « Rang Supérieur, » là où les fruits d'une union entre deux mâles étaient considérés comme de « Rang Inférieur. » Cette différence n'avait aucune vérité, cependant, elle conditionnait leur vie depuis trois millénaire.

Steve, tout comme Clint, étaient des Dragons de Rang Supérieur. Hélas pour Phil, tel n'était pas le cas. Voilà pourquoi il se montrait _insistant_ et essayait par tous les moyens d'obtenir les faveurs de Clint. Puisqu'aucune femelle ne voulait de lui, autant jeter son dévolu sur un mâle d'importance.

Trois fois hélas, les choses de l'Amour, Clint y avait renoncé depuis longtemps pour prendre soin des Petits. C'était sa façon à lui de se retirer des intrigues politiques. Et puis, Clint avait beaucoup d'Amour à donner. Curieusement de nature altruiste - un fait assez rare chez un Dragon, il fallait le signaler ! - Clint préférait éduquer des Petits qui n'étaient pas les siens, plutôt que de profiter de son statut pour gouverner dans l'ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? s'agaçait justement Clint en découvrant une dentition particulièrement aiguisée. _Sors de chez moi_! Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois !

Steve se pencha en avant, sachant pertinemment comment tout cela allait se terminer. Qu'il était difficile de se débarrasser de son _animalité_!

Phil, qui n'avait plus que cette solution, mugit de frustration avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. Clint le considéra un instant avec mépris, avant de se transformer à son tour. Steve ricana, songeant que ce pauvre Éclat d'Or n'avait aucune chance face au magnifique Vif Argent qu'il convoitait.

Plus petit que Clint, plus malingre et moins agile, Phil était longs sur pattes, les antérieures solides mais curieusement incurvées. Deux cornes de chaque côté du crâne se développaient le long de sa longue mâchoire, tandis que ses yeux, enfoncés sous des arcades sourcilières proéminentes, se trouvaient malhabilement dissimulés par deux touffettes ridicules. La Couleur ne faisait pas tout.

Tout au contraire, Clint était la quintessence de la beauté des Vifs Argents. Grand, agile, le dos recouvert de petites ramures, les écailles fines, le museau pointu, la queue terminée par une ravissante houppe de crin, son front était orné de bois d'os d'une longueur admirable, et ceux-ci mettait en valeur une longue crinière étincelante. Clint présentait bien plus de noblesse que son détracteur. Rien qu'au premier regard, on pouvait deviner sans mal qui serait le vainqueur.

Phil, pourtant, bondit sur le dos de sa victime, essayant de saisir le puissant cou de Clint entre ses mâchoires épaisses pour le soumettre à ses volontés. Le Dragon de Rang Inférieur entendait imposer un rapport sexuel à son contraire, et ainsi obtenir de lui une Union dont il ne voulait pas. Si l'on pouvait reprocher beaucoup de chose à ce malheureux Éclat d'Or, on pouvait au moins admettre qu'il avait pour une une qualité : il était persévérant.

Cependant, Clint, plus agile et surtout plus adroit, se retourna vivement et chassa son agresseur d'un puissant coup de griffe avant de le menacer de toute sa superbe, babines retroussées et pupilles dilatées.

\- _Disparaît_ , ordonna-t-il par l'esprit. _Et que je ne te revois plus !_

Phil grogna pour la forme, avant de reculer, de reprendre sa forme humaine, et de quitter le hall d'honneur, sous le regard amusé de Clint. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on lui imposerait un partenaire.

Celui-ci soupira, avant de reprendre à son tour une forme humaine et de s'en retourner à ses occupations. Steve rit franchement, avant de descendre de son perchoir. Cette ridicule altercation l'avait au moins distrait pendant quelques instants, l'empêchant de penser à la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pénétrant dans sa luxueuse salle de bain, il s'inspecta encore une fois dans le vieux miroir que le mercure avait piqueté, avant de réajuster sa coiffure et de corriger sa tenue. Il se trouva élégant, malgré son manque évident d'assurance.

Au fond de lui, Steve sentait que ce simple café était une très mauvaise idée, et qu'il n'y trouverait que des ennuis. Pourtant, il ne trouvait pas la force d'ignorer cet élan du cœur qui lui était jusque lors inconnu.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'on se fait beau, ricana Tony dont le reflet apparu soudain à côté du sien. Qui est donc le jeune Dragon qui a ravi ton cœur ?

\- Tu n'es pas censé rester au lit ? répliqua Steve en essayant de créer de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds.

Tony haussa les épaules, avant de lancer un évasif « Je m'ennuie ! » qui n'était en soit pas une excuse. Tony était plutôt de constitution fragile, y compris pour un Dragon de Rang Inférieur. Sa grossesse était à risque, et il se devait de faire attention à cette vie encore trop fragile.

\- Tu es très beau, affirma Tony en pressant l'épaule de son cadet. Qui qu'il soit, il sera bien chanceux celui qui obtiendra tes faveurs !

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, répliqua Steve avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. C'est juste un _café_! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Tony ricana avant de caresser son ventre rebondit.

\- Entre Bruce et moi, _aussi,_ ça a commencé par un café. Et tu vois le résultat ? Le Dragon auquel tu te soumettra ou qui se soumettra à toi seras le plus heureux des Dragons, affirma-t-il avec tendresse. Ah moins que ce ne soit une _Dragonne..._?

Steve ricana, songeant que lui révéler qu'il avait accepter un rendez-vous avec un... _Humain,_ serait une très mauvaise idée.

De toutes les façons, il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'un _rendez-vous,_ n'est-ce pas ? Steve avait simplement accepté l'invitation d'un Humain particulièrement stupide qui cherchait à se faire pardonner, voilà-tout. Une telle information n'intéresserait pas Tony, ni personne d'ailleurs. Il allait profiter de la générosité de ce Bucky Barnes, et revenir sans que personne ne le sache. Au final, pour tous, il ne se serait _rien_ passé, et il n'aurait par conséquent _aucun_ problème.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

\- Détendez-vous, enfin ! sourit Bucky accompagnant le tout d'un léger rire. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire passer un entretien d'embauche !

Steve sourit maladroitement, avant de poser ses mains à plat sur la petite table. Il était vrai qu'il était nerveux. S'il s'amusait à jouer les braves, et dissimuler ses angoisses par un rire sardonique, il était en réalité, terrorisé.

Ce n'était pas tant les relations sociales qui l'effrayaient. Bien au contraire : Steve _aimait_ le contact avec les Humains. Clint s'était efforcé de lui apprendre le respecter les autres Races, à tout le moins, à les ignorer. C'était un pacifiste qui avait trouvé en Steve le terreau fertile à ce que germe ses idées. Ainsi, Steve s'était figuré que les Humains n'étaient pas si inintéressant qu'on le prétendait, bien au contraire.

Les choses, cette fois, étaient cependant bien différentes. Steve avait délibérément accepté cette rencontre avec ce Bucky Barnes. Aux yeux de tous, ce petit café avait tout d'un rendez-vous galant. Or, le Clan était régit par des règles millénaires très précises : toutes interactions avec des non-Dragons susceptibles de mettre le Silence en péril étaient strictement prohibées.

Steve pourrait être châtier pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de chose, fini-t-il par avouer.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Steve. Et pour tout vous dire : moi non plus ! C'est même la première fois !Alors, trancha-t-il en se raclant la gorge. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?

Pour toute réponse, Bucky n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus qui illuminait son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu gris changeant semblèrent en cet instant plus brillants, et Steve songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi tendre chez un Dragon...

\- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? rétorqua Bucky, malicieux.

Steve rit, avant de songer que cet Humain avait de la répartie. Tant mieux : le contraire l'eut ennuyé. Il était toujours plus agréable d'entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui rivalisait avec son intellect.

\- On va dire que j'avais une heure de disponible.

\- Alors quand vous vous ennuyez vous acceptez de rencontrer des inconnus ?

\- Vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner me semble-t-il ! sourit Steve en se redressant fièrement. Rappelez-vous : la note est pour vous !

Bucky Barnes rit, et cette simple manifestation de joie chassa toutes les peurs du jeune Dragon qui finalement, songeait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se mêler aux Humains, et qu'il se sentait bien en la compagnie de cet inconnu.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie, Monsieur le Maladroit ? demanda le jeune Dragon.

\- Je suis traducteur, répondit bien volontiers son interlocuteur. Du russe vers l'anglais, de l'anglais vers le russe…. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exaltant, admit Steve avec un sourire ironique.

\- Ça l'est sans doute plus que de servir des légumes bouillis toutes la journée ! répliqua Buchannan. Il faudrait d'ailleurs revoir un peu la recette, vos soupes sont grumeleuses !

\- Si c'est si infâme, pourquoi venez-vous ?

\- Peut-être pour vous voir ?

Steve manqua de s'étouffer dans son nectar amer. Relevant promptement la tête, il demanda, d'une voix blanche, ce qu'il sous-entendait par ces quelques mots.

\- Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, remarqua Bucky en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine. J'ai amplement les moyens de manger tous les jours dans un de ces troquets un peu plus chic autour de mon cabinet. Pourquoi je préférerai un petit _fast-food_ de bas étage ? Pour le bio ? Pour faire des économies ?

Le Dragon, surprit par cet aveu déguisé, n'osa rien répondre, se demandant encore ce qu'il convenait de faire. Devait-il couper court à la discussion et fuir cette tablée, ou rester, et entendre ce que cet homme avait à lui dire ?

Un _Homme._ Un Être _Humain._ Une Créature qui le tuerait très certainement s'il _savait..._

\- Je vous ai fait peur, remarqua Bucky Barnes devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur. J'en suis désolé...

\- Non, ne...

\- Parlons de tout autre-chose ! Parlez-moi de vous ! Que je connaisse un peu mieux ce serveur que j'ai ennuyé à la fin de son service !

Steve pouffa, avant d'évoquer l'ennuie perpétuel dans lequel son travail le plongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Le malaise s'envola finalement, et les deux étrangers conversèrent pendant plus d'une heure, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Steve, s'il se garda bien de le dire, apprécia à sa juste valeur ce moment volé à son quotidien aphasique. C'était reposant, et ça avait quelque chose... comme d'un interdit...

\- Alors tu peints ? répéta Steve non sans une certaine admiration. Depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours eu un crayon dans les mains. Vous devriez venir chez moi que je vous montre mon atelier !

\- Nous en sommes déjà là ? remarqua Steve.

Ils rirent. Et Steve songea malgré lui qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre rire encore et encore...

Seulement, il fallait croire que rien ne devait se passer comme prévu. Une main importune vint troubler ce moment de quiétude en s'écrasant brutalement contre la vitre derrière laquelle les deux jeunes gens s'étaient réfugiés. Se retournant vivement, Steve retint un grognement sourd en reconnaissant la personne à laquelle la-dite poigne appartenait, et qui était actuellement en train de se gausser ouvertement de lui.

C'était le poing de Natasha. Grande et élancée, ses yeux d'un vert éclatant le contemplaient avec morgue. Protégés dans son ombre, les jumeaux, Pietro et Wanda, pâlots comme le marbre, étaient hilares.

Steve se demanda un instant si la présence de ses Sœurs et de son Frère était un hasard, où s'ils se fichaient de lui depuis plus d'une heure... Avec angoisse, il songea alors à ces règles qu'il outrepassait, à ce qu'ils pourraient raconter de lui, à ce qui pourrait arriver à ce pauvre Humain innocent qui croyait sans doute qu'à l'issue de ce rendez-vous, il pourrait sans doute obtenir ses faveurs...

Il prit alors conscience qu'il prenait non seulement un risque pour lui-même, mais également pour ce Buchannan Barnes. Il s'était montré irresponsable, et son tort allait bien au-delà de lui-même. De cela, il eut honte.

\- Vous les connaissez ? osa Bucky justement avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Ce sont mes Sœurs, et mon Frère, soupira Steve en adressant un regard noir à ceux qui continuaient de l'observe à travers la baie-vitrée.

\- Vos... ?

\- Je dois y aller !

Bucky ne fit rien pour dissimuler son étonnement. Il était évident par ailleurs que de s'enfuir, sans la moindre explication valable, avait de quoi surprendre, si ce n'était agacé un interlocuteur. La politesse était une notion rare et qui se perdait de nos jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'étonna le traducteur en se relevant pour saisir le poignet de Steve. Qui est-ce que vous fuyez comme ça ? Moi ou votre famille ?

\- Je suis désolé ! rétorqua Steve en se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte. Je suis désolé mais ne peux pas rester !

\- Quand pourrai-je vous revoir ?

Non sans un pincement au coeur, Steve rétorqua, d'un ton amer :

 _\- Il vaut mieux ne plus nous voir !_

Une phrase difficile, que Steve avait prononcer avec force comme pour se convaincre lui-même du bien fondé de celle-ci. Au demeurant, c'était la décision la plus sage, pour cet inconnu comme pour le Clan.

\- Mais, Steve, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le jeune Dragon ne su que répondre à cela. Il se rhabilla précipitamment, avant de quitter le café, et de suivre docilement les siens, laissant à sa table un Bucky abasourdi.

* * *

Naturellement, les pas de la petite fratrie les ramenaient jusqu'à la Maison, de laquelle Steve songeait avec amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais du sortir, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner cette humiliation imbécile. Les joues rouges, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches, ils s'employait à ne pas répondre aux provocations des siens. À la vérité, un sombre instinct de domination lui dictait de faire taire ceux qui lui faisaient tant de mal, mais il choisi de ne pas l'écouter.

Toute sa vie, Steve n'avait fait que se refréner. Clint lui avait apprit à contrôler ses pulsions, à agir en fonction de sa raison et à ne pas obéir à l' _animal_ en lui. Aussi, quand bien même l'envie d'asseoir sa domination sur sa Fratrie, il n'en fit rien.

\- Tu sais, on te comprend, ricana Pietro en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule. En tout cas, _moi,_ je te comprends ! C'est vrai qu'il était très beau ton _rendez_ - _vous_ !

\- Oh oui, Monsieur à beaucoup de goût ! sourit Wanda en se jetant sur son dos. Ça doit être de _Fa_ _mille_!

\- Quitte à choisir un Humain pour s'amuser, insista le Dragon jumeau autant qu'il soit plutôt agréable à regarder !

\- Lâche-moi s'agaça Steve en repoussant l'étreinte de la Dragonne.

Ces quelques mots lui semblaient comme un véritable affront. Il eut le bon ton de ne rien en dire. Il n'en montra rien, mais ils le blessaient, plus sûrement encore qu'un coup de griffe. Meurtri, Steve se contenta de serrer les dents, avant de se détourner pour ne pas qu'ils puissent lire dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'ils lui infligeaient.

Steve savait qu'il ne faisait, et qu'il ne ferait sûrement _jamais_ complètement parti de la Famille. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Quand bien même Dragons étaient des Créatures sociables, ce que la Famille pensait de lui importait peu.

S'il était orphelin, il était probable que ce soit la faute d'une Mère, et probablement de Peggy. Ses parents étaient des Exilés, chassés pour un quelconque crime. Vulnérables, ils avaient alors été la proie des Chasseurs. Dès lors, il avait toujours nourri à l'encontre des siens une méfiance et même un soupçon de rancœur.

Il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée. Et même s'il était le petit Protégé de Clint, s'il sentait que le Vif Argent l'aimait comme son propre fils, il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il resterait, pour tous les autres, un paria gênant, un bagage dont on ne savait pas quoi faire... On l'avait toléré, comme pour se racheter d'une faute, il en avait bien conscience.

Non. Ce qui lui faisait tant de mal, c'était que sa Fratrie ne l'aime pas. Quoi que Clint puisse en dire, il était évident que Piero, Wanda et Natasha n'avaient aucune tendresse pour lui. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Ils l'avaient toujours repoussé, toujours ignoré, le délaissant avec mépris, comme on rejette le Petit le plus faible de la portée.

Si ceux, avec lesquels il avait grandit ne considéraient comme un avorton dont il fallait se séparer, quel avenir avait-il ?

\- Oh ! Il est susceptible avec ça ! ricana Wanda. Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Petit Frère !

\- Un jour Camille, grogna Steve en retroussant ses babines en signe de menace, je t'arracherai le foi et je l'enfoncerai dans ta gorge !

Arrogante, Natasha se figea devant lui, obligeant la petite cohorte à s'arrêter. Elle était la meneuse de la Fratrie, et avait su depuis bien longtemps imposer son autorité sur tout le groupe.

\- C'est qu'on joue les caïds, maintenant ? ricana-t-elle. Monsieur se rebelle ?

D'un grognement, Steve lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Loin d'impressionner son adversaire, son attitude semblait, au contraire, beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Tu sais, mon cher Steve, sourit Natasha, si nous sommes venu c'est parce que tu oublies un peu trop facilement les règles ! Et tu pourrais tous nous mettre en danger...

\- Et c'est celle qui provoque la panique partout où elle passe qui me dit ça ? ironisa Steve. On en parle de ces Humains mutilés et totalement amnésiques que vous laissez croupir dans le caniveau chaque fois que vous sortez ?

\- Tu n'as nous dénoncer, mon Frère ! ricana Wanda. Et nous, nous parlerons de tes petits _rendez-vous_ secrets !

\- Draguer un être Humain, soupira Pietro non sans emphase. Il faut être _vraiment_ inconscient !

\- Je ne le draguais _pas_ ! Se défendit maladroitement Steve. C'était un _café_! _Juste un café_!

Ses trois détracteurs rirent, avant de rapprocher de leur proie qui se montra plus menaçante, refusant de se soumettre à leur nombre.

\- Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà ! Grogna Wanda. Tu n'as pas vu comment il te dévorait des yeux !

\- Si ça avait été un Dragon, s'esclaffa Pietro, il t'aurait possédé sur place ! Il n'aurait même pas attendu que tu lui accordes tes faveurs !

\- Au fond, c'est peut-être ce que tu cherches ? insista Wanda. Après tout, on ne sait pas si un être Humain et un Dragon peuvent procréer !

\- _Ça suffit_!

De nouveaux, ses Sœurs et son Frère ricanèrent bêtement, s'amusant de son malaise et de ses angoisses. Natasha reprit sa route, et, bien obéissant, les Jumeaux le suivirent. Natasha, de part la couleur de ses écailles, était la Dominante, et suffisamment agressive pour imposer sa loi sur le petit groupe.

\- On ne fait pas ça pour te faire du mal, minauda Wanda. On veut juste ton bien, _nous_ ! On veut te _protéger_! Pour que Peggy ne s'en prenne pas à toi !

\- Elle ne pourra jamais ! rétorqua Natasha.

Toute trace de perfidie avait quitté son visage. Il semblait simplement amer, et même un peu agacé.

\- Notre cher Frère est le petit chouchou de Clint ! Et puis, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se battre avec un Dragon... _anormal._

\- Je suis _normal_! s'emporta soudain Steve.

Au fond de lui, il savait bien que non. C'était _aussi_ pour ça qu'il ne ferait jamais parti de la Famille. Même les Dragons, du haut de leur sagesse, ne parvenaient pas à se défaire d'imbéciles superstitions...

Fier d'avoir encore une fois affirmé sa supériorité, Natasha s'autorisa un rictus, avant de lâcher, d'un ton badin :

\- Il y a une Audience ce soir. Nick insiste pour que tu t'y rendes, toi aussi. Toute la Famille doit être présente, t'as oublié ?

\- Je refuse de vous voir torturer un pauvre...

\- T'es déjà pas obligé d'y participer, estime toi heureux ! Sourit Pietro, au fond agacé par un tel privilège. On te demandes juste d'être là !Mais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux, si t'as envie d'affronter l'ensemble du Haut Conseil, et surtout notre Mère... – il s'arrêtant un temps histoire de ménager son petit effet – libre à toi de le faire...

\- On ne viendra pas pleurer sur tes cendres, conclu Wanda.

Steve soupira tandis qu'au loin, l'on pouvait apercevoir, un peu en avant de rue, la Maison. Il savait que sa Fratrie avaient raison. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'opposer aux décisions de Peggy. Aussi, c'était la mort d'en l'âme qu'il s'en retourna dans ses appartements pour se préparer...

* * *

La Race Humaine était un mystère. Elle qui était si ingénieuse, si industrieuse, si prompt dans sa volonté à éradiquer tout ce qui n'était pas elle... Et pourtant, voici qu'elle ne remarquait pas l'étrange manège d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui, à la nuit tombée, rejoindre par des artères secondaires, les immenses Galeries qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini en-dessous de New-York. Car la ville qui n'avait jamais cessé de croître au point de s'imposer sur la force des eaux renfermaient quelques secrets bien gardés. Les égouts qui s'étendaient sous le _City Subway_ , étaient devenu depuis des années le théâtre d'un tribunal hors normes. Quel lieu plus approprié pour accueillir une Audience, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que les Humains avaient tout simplement peur de voir ce qui se cachait sous leurs yeux. Il est certes, si facile d'affronter un ennemi qui vous fait face, d'exterminer les Minotaures dans des arènes et dresser les Centaures pour en faire des bêtes de somme. Cependant, regarder par-dessus son épaule, voir ce que l'on ne voulait pas voir parce que l'on en avait peur, et affronter un véritable cauchemar.

Peut-être qu'une mémoire millénaire coulait dans ses veines. Peut-être que la Race des Humains se souvenait de Temps Anciens où les Dragons s'étaient montrés au grand jour pour affirmer leur désir suprématie ? En ces âges sombres, les Dragons n'avaient pas encore oublier comme voler et cracher des colonnes de feu. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais si puissants, qu'ils auraient pu anéantir les civilisations Humaines.

Les combats s'étaient succéder sans qu'il n'y eut de vainqueurs. Les Dragons retirés pour se dissimuler parmi les autres Espèces, se mêlant aux Hommes pour mieux profiter de leur ingéniosité. Ils étaient alors devenus ces monstres cachés sous les lits des enfants, ces légendes dont on ne voulait surtout pas se souvenir. Car parmi toutes les Créatures de l'Outre-Monde, ils étaient probablement les seuls à pouvoir, à eux seul, détruire le genre Humain.

Dans ce dédale macabre que constituaient les égouts, allait se tenir une cérémonie qui l'était tout autant... Les lieux, chargés d'Histoire, avaient, il fallait l'avouer, un aspect solennel, le cadre idéal pour une Audience.

Les tunnels de béton et de calcaires se déployaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de galeries, créant une ville sous la grande ville de New York. Cet urbanisme rance et humide, fait de poussière et de moisissure, avait de quoi terrifier même le cartésien des êtres Humains.

Il fallait tantôt se baisser, tantôt se faufiler dans des conduits étroits, tantôt ramper, pour accéder à la grande salle circulaire qui allait tenir lieu de tribunal. Cette immense auditoire desservait cinq grandes avenues qui s'étendaient à perte de vues, comme autant de chemin vers tous les Enfers possibles.

La traversée aurait rendu fou n'importe quel Humains. Pas les Dragons. Et même si l'idée même de participer à quelque chose d'aussi ignoble le révulsait, Steve devait avouer qu'il s'amusait, lui aussi de ce parcours impossible. Son Espèce était extraordinairement souple, et incroyablement agile, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'os. L'animal en lui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, aussi, il joua un instant avec sa Fratrie d'une course à travers les aspérités de la roche.

Il perdit bien vite son sourire à l'arrivée.

Toute le Clan était réuni, rivalisant d'élégances et de beauté. Les trop rares Dragonnes s'étaient vêtues de leurs plus belles robes de cocktails et arboraient leurs plus beaux bijoux, tandis que les Dragons avaient choisi leurs complet avec le plus grand soin, jusque dans le détail des cravates et des boutons de manchettes… une chose particulièrement stupide, par ailleurs, puisqu'ils pataugeaient tous dans la boue urbaine.

Sur un promontoire artificiel, le Haut Conseil s'était réuni. Steve ricana tandis qu'il remarqua la cicatrice encore fraîche sur le visage de Phil. Clint avait eut la patte un peu lourde.

Incapable de dissimuler son mépris, Steve vint justement se cacher derrière Clint, essayant vainement de disparaître dans les murs de béton. Clint, de part sa Naissance et sa Couleur, aurait du faire parti du Haut Conseil. Il avait renoncé à tous les privilèges pour s'occuper de ses Petits, notamment de lui. Conscient du mal-être de son protégé, Clint caressait son dos et lui donner du courage. Il ronronnait le plus discrètement possible, et ce petit chant semblait effectivement calmer le plus jeune.

Du coup de l'œil, il vit Natasha moquer ouvertement de lui. Il était vrai que c'était aux bébés que l'on ronronnait, et qu'il avait, il fallait le dire, passer l'âge de ce genre de choses.

\- Je suis content de te voir, affirma soudain un Dragon aussi grand que solide. Ça fait longtemps...

Steve lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche, avant grogner, et de siffler sans réellement avoir l'intention de le menacer. De toute les façons, ce Dragon immense aux boucles brunes et aux crocs si longs qu'il ne parvenait pas à les dissimuler sous son apparence Humaine, aurait été bien à même de le mettre en pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès de ta moitié, Bruce ? cracha-t-il en découvrant une double rangée de crocs aiguisés. Tony est _seul_ ce soir, et toi tu fais le beau devant tout le Clan !

Loin d'être offensé, Bruce, un Vert Franc au regard doux, se contenta d'un rire, avant de se pencher vers Steve et de lui murmurer sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Tony, mon Petit. Je le comblerais de joie dès que je rentrerai.

\- Il est _seul,_ insista Steve. Il est seul et _sans aucune protection_! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à la Maison pour le protéger ?

Bruce s'esclaffa pour se bon, avant de saisir le plus jeune par les épaules.

\- T'en fais pas pour lui, Petit : Tony est tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul ! Portantou pas !

Et il s'éloigna, sous le regard farouche du plus jeune qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Bruce allait être père, et il laissait sa moitié dans la solitude la plus complète, gros et affaibli, à la merci des Chasseurs ? Steve avait beaucoup de tendresse pour Tony qu'il considérait comme un grand-frère, et de le voir aussi désœuvré et malheureux lui faisait plus de peine qu'il ne voulait bien en montrer.

Dès le premier jour, Tony l'avait adopté, et prit le relais de Clint lorsque d'importantes affaires l'éloignait de la Maison. Tony l'avait protégé des mesquineries de ses Sœurs et de son Frère. Steve se revoyait encore jouer avec lui sous sa forme draconnienne, arpenter la ville en tenant sa grande main, se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsque les cauchemars se faisaient trop nombreux.

Bien évidemment, il aimait Bruce. C'était quelqu'un de bien, et de profondément généreux, mais il le trouvait inconstant, et bien trop absent, d'autant plus que la grossesse était difficile, et qu'il savait combien les Chasseurs pouvaient être dangereux. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, il ne voulait pas perdre Tony.

\- Clint, siffla Nick, l'un des plus vieux Dragons de la Famille. Ta place n'est pas ici !

Son Protecteur soupira, avant de gratifier son Petit d'un dernier ronronnement.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je ne suis plus un Dragonneau, sourit Steve. Je sais me défendre.

Ça, Clint n'en doutait pas. Rassuré, il rejoignit alors les Aînés au centre de l'Assemblée. Pepper s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. En l'absence de leur Mère, c'était elle présidait en qualité de seconde Blanche de Neige et d'Ambassadeur des Dragons.

\- Mère vous fait par de ses meilleurs sentiments, affirma-t-elle d'une voix haute et claire. Elle est fière de chacun d'entre vous.

D'une même voix, tous les Dragons poussèrent un mugissement terrifiant. Les murs se mirent à trembler. C'était ainsi que l'on saluait la Mère des Dragons, et que l'on montrait au monde que l'on avait pas peur, que l'on restait uni malgré les tourments. Tant que tous rugissaient d'une même voix, les Humains ne pouvaient rien contre eux.

Alexander, un noble mais très vieux Éclat d'Or, s'avança à son tour. C'était à lui de parler.

\- Frères, Sœurs, Enfants, commença-t-il la mine grave et les mains en oraisons. Nous voici tous réunis, pour rendre justice à l'un de nos Frères, car attenter à la vie de l'un des Nôtres, c'est attenter à nos vies à tous !

On grogna, on renâcla, on rugit comme pour applaudir sa harangue.

\- Frères, Sœurs, Enfants, tempéra le Juge en levant bien mains les bras pour appeler au calme. Un Humain, hier soir, à essayer de tuer notre Frère, Chaka. Cet Humain, le voici.

Deux Dragons de Rang Inférieur, néanmoins d'une forte constitution, amenèrent alors un prisonnier, poings entravés, ayant visiblement subit quelques violences. Il fut immédiatement hué, et menacé des pires maux.

\- C'est un Chasseur, asséna Alexander avec une moue écœurée, un de ceux qui considère notre Espèce comme une menace qu'il faut éradiquer !

\- Et il a raison ! hurla Scott, provoquant l'hilarité général.

Furieux d'être ainsi humilié, le Chasseur adressa un regard noir à l'assemblée, avant de cracher sur le sol pour signifier son dégoût.

\- Pourtant, sourit le Juge, nous nous montrerons généreux ce soir, en lui laissant une chance de vivre. Qu'on lui hôte ces menottes !

Sharon, une jeune Dragonne de Haute Lignée, au demeurant très belle, s'avança et délivra l'Humain de ses entraves. Un temps, Clint avait essayé d'organiser une union entre lui et cette ravissante jeune femme, sans succès malheureusement. Steve ne s'était senti aucun élan pour cette somptueuse Dragonne, et elle, dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu sous sa forme originelle, s'était si pétrifiée d'horreur et de dégoût que le jeune Dragon avait préféré s'en retourner, vexé et honteux. Clint avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le consoler de cette humiliante déconvenue et n'avait plus essayer de lui faire miroiter l'amour.

\- Rejoins la sortie, ordonna Alexander en se tournant vers le Chasseur, retrouve la surface et tu seras sauvé... Comme tu n'es qu'un ridicule Humain, mes Enfants et mes Frères et Sœurs te laisseront un peu d'avance. C'est équitable ! Soit plus rapide, ou plus malin qu'une horde de Dragons, et tu vivras ! Perds-toi dans les Égouts, laisse la peur t'envahir, et tu mourras !

Le Chasseur ne bougeait pas. Un peu balourd, sans doute un peu niais aussi, il semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- _Cours_! hurla Sharon à son oreille.

Ce fut pour l'Homme comme un électrochoc. Il s'exécuta, fuyant la grande salle, s'engouffrant dans une galerie au hasard sans même prendre le temps de regarder où il allait.

La Famille s'agitait. Aux côtés de Steve, Pietro claqua des dents pour signifier son impatience tandis que Wanda se contentant d'un ricanement sinistre. La chasse faisait parti de l'instinct des Dragons. C'étaient des Créatures principalement carnivores qui se complaisaient dans la traque en meute et la violence d'une attaque. L'Homme n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Avec amertume, Steve songeait que c'était là un jeu bien cruel et qu'il eut été plus clément de le tuer immédiatement.

\- _Allez_! hurla Alexander comme on sonne le conque.

Et toute la Famille se lança à sa poursuite. Certains n'attendirent même pas de courir encore quelques mètres pour entamer leur transformation. Dans des rugissements sinistres, ils se métamorphosèrent en imposants Dragons. Ce ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs et de voracité, avant que la véritable chasse ne commence avec des cris perçant comme pour sonner l'hallali.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant. Les Pairs, restés dans la pièce, attendaient le verdict, espérant tous que l'Homme n'en réchappât point, et que l'un d'entre eux reviennent, triomphant, pour recevoir les honneurs qui lui étaient dû. Ils avaient peur, malgré eux, tandis que, et ce depuis des centaines d'années, jamais un être Humain n'y avait survécu. Que pouvait-on faire face à plus d'une quarantaine de Dragons furieux, rapides, agiles, et extraordinairement intelligents ?

Un instant, l'instinct de Steve ne manifesta à lui, et il du se faire violence pour ne pas s'adonner, lui aussi, à cette monstrueuse battue. Il résista à l'appel du sang, encore une fois, sous le regard courroucé d'un Alexander, furieux qu'on ne lui obéisse pas.

\- Qu'attend-tu mon Fils ? s'agaça-t-il. Vas avec ta Famille !

\- Jamais, répliqua Steve dans un grognement sourd. Jamais.

\- C'est ton devoir ! insista Hawley, l'une de ses Pairs, toujours grosse, toujours allongée, toujours fatiguée.

Steve ne bougeait pas. Alexander le menaça alors d'un feulement, et aussitôt, Clint s'interposa. Comme un avertissement, il prit son apparence de Vif Argent et, la gueule tournée vers le Juge, les babines retroussées, il lui signifia d'un regard qu'il était prêt à se jeter à son cou s'il osait encore une fois tourmenter Steve.

Pepper émit un sifflement désapprobateur, avant de se détourner. Le Haut Conseil cabotina un instant, essayant de leur faire croire qu'il se désintéressait d'un si affligeant spectacle, mais Steve pu sentir leur peur. Clint, il était vrai, était très impressionnant, et bien plus délié que de vieux Dragons fatigués.

\- De toutes les façons, lâcha l'Ambassadrice avec mépris, rien n'est jamais normal avec lui...

Steve ne releva même pas l'insulte. Il en avait l'habitude.

Au loin, Thor, magnifique Rouge Ardent aux immenses cornes, refermait ses crocs sur la jambe du Chasseur. Il fut rejoint par Wanda, qui n'était qu'une Bleue d'Eau, mais qui était particulièrement véloce pour un Dragonne de Rang Inférieur et d'une Couleur si basse dans la Hiérarchie. Ceux-ci immobilisèrent la proie au sol tandis qu'arrivait le reste du Clan.

Et Steve ferma les yeux en entendant les cris d'agonies de cette victime. La mort lui laissait toujours un goût amer...


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre est un chouilla plus sanglant que les autres. Si le meurtre politique ou que vous êtes vegans, quelques scènes ne vont certainement pas vous plaire. Bonne lecture, et si le coeur vous en dit partagez-moi vos impressions / doutes / interrogations en reviews ! Je prendrais naturellement le temps de vous répondre !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Les talons de Pepper résonnaient sur la marqueterie en bois de rose, troublant l'atmosphère de quiétude absolue qui régnait dans ce fabuleux appartement de luxe, idéalement situé en plein coeur de _Beekman Place_. Cet appartement luxueux qui avait abrité, voici dix ans, le richissime propriétaire immobilier, appartenait aujourd'hui à une toute autre aristocratie, bien plus dangereuse et meurtrière.

D'un geste un peu nerveux, elle réajusta son tailleur, avant de s'arrêter à quelque mètres des lourdes doubles-portes qui protégeaient la suite maternelle.

\- Effrayée ? se moqua Thor avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- La ferme, répliqua Pepper en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. On voit que c'est pas toi qui a affaire à _elle_!

Thor ricana, découvrant ses crocs immaculés.

\- Allons, Pepper, ce n'est qu'une _vieille Dragonne_ ! Tu n'aurais aucun mal à lui rompre le cou... si tu le voulais bien...

D'un feulement Pepper l'incita à se taire. Non sans un dernier regard bravache, Thor baissa néanmoins les yeux avec révérence. Naturellement, les Dragons se soumettaient à la domination des Femelles.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, insista Pepper à voix basse. Peggy est, et _restera_ notre Mère, pour tout le temps qu'elle vivra, que ça nous plaise ou non !

\- Tu le dis toi-même, affirma Thor sans se départir de son sourire. « Pour le temps qu'elle vivra. » À toi de prendre les devants !

\- Thor, tu...

\- Tu ferais une très bonne Mère, et tu le sais ! Et puis, tu es la _seule_ Blanche de Neige du Clan du Clan, après Peggy, bien sûr ! Lorsqu'elle mourra, toutes les autres Dragonnes vont se battre pour te détrôner ! Si tu ne veux pas te battre contre une coalition, il faut que tu prennes les devants !

Pepper sourit, touchée par les propos de son impertinent ami et gardien. Thor l'avait toujours soutenue, et ce depuis très longtemps, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait redevable. Après-tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il vivait aujourd'hui avec son Amant.

Elle l'avait aidé à s'unir à Loki, un modeste Bleu d'Eau malingre et malhabile avec lequel il avait été élevé et ce contre l'avis de Peggy qui considérait cette union comme une insulte au bon sens. Pourtant, les deux Dragons s'étaient aimés dès le premier regard, contre l'avis du Haut Conseil. Peu leur importait le sang et la Hiérarchie, peu leur importait la bienséance et la Famille. Pepper s'était prit de pitié pour ce Cuivre Roux terrifié par une Mère tyrannique et des convenances archaïques. Elle avait alors protégé l'Union de la vindicte des autres, arguant que pour empêcher une telle mésalliance, il fallait d'abord lui passer sur le corps, en sachant pertinemment que personne n'aurait osé s'en prendre à une Blanche de Neige. Aujourd'hui, Thor et Loki étaient les heureux parents de trois petits Dragonneaux en pleine santé.

Oh, bien sûr, Peggy avait bien montrer sa désapprobation en refusant de visiter les Petits, comme il en était pourtant la coutume. Elle avait méprisé la requête de Loki, en sifflant qu'elle n'avait « pas de temps à perde avec des avortons ! » Il était vrai que les petits Dragonneaux, trois Violet du Diable plein de vie, ne présentaient pour elle aucun intérêt.

Pepper avait protégé le couple naissant, jusqu'à la cérémonie de l'Union. Ce qui était fait ne pouvant être défait, tous avaient été contraint d'accepter, Peggy y comprit ! Ceci dit, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître une certaine… _constance._ Elle n'avait pas non plus béni l'Union de Tony, un Rouge Ardent magnifique et de Haute Lignée… avec Bruce, un misérable Vert Franc. À ces yeux même, c'était _bien pire_!

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle vaut, insista Thor. Et tu sais que je serais à tes côtés si tu décidais de prendre une place qui te reviens.

Pepper sourit.

\- Postes-toi derrière la porte. On sait jamais.

\- Si ses gardiens attaquent je te laisserai le temps de t'enfuir, affirma Thor. Ou d'autre chose...

Pepper approuva d'un vague signe de tête, avant d'entrer sans plus de cérémonies dans le grand appartement.

L'intérieur était aussi somptueux que le reste, digne du prestige d'une Mère des Dragons. Moulurations dorées, cheminée de marbre de Carrare orné de bois dorés, de grands miroirs ornementés qui démultipliait l'espace et donnait une illusion d'infini, et de fresques murales représentant les plus nobles batailles de Troie. Du plafond s'élançait deux lustres de cristal, et dont les miroitements se reflétaient les meubles de style impérial importés de France.

Mal à l'aise devant tant de luxe, Pepper osa pourtant quelques pas sur le tapis persan, avant de baisser respectueusement les yeux devant la Dragonne malingre qui, installée devant le foyer ronflant, tentait vainement de se réchauffer.

La vieille Dragonne se tourna vers son invité, non sans un râle de fatigue. Peggy était âgée, _très_ âgée, mais les forces qu'elle n'avait plus dans le corps, elle les avait encore dans l'esprit. La Mère des Dragons conservait dans son regard une force, une solennité qui ne pouvait qu'inspirer la crainte et le respect.

\- Approche, exhala la Dragonne. Approche, Fille. Et dis-moi comment s'est passé la Rencontre des Espèces ?

Valérie s'installa docilement sur le repose pieds installé au côté de ce magnifique fauteuil brodé de serpents et de chimères censés représenter leur Espèce. Refusant de croiser son regard par respect, surtout par peur, elle lui répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Tous les Ambassadeurs ont signés les accords que vous aviez décidé, Mère. Tout a été fait selon votre volonté. Vous avez fait triomphé la cause des Dragons.

\- C'est bien, je veux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une quinte de toux saisit la vieille Dragonne. D'un geste, elle resserra le châle autour de ses maigres épaules, avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée. Cette puissante Mère, petite taille, corps osseux, yeux d'un brun malicieux et cheveux grisonnants, coupés courts pour qu'on en devine moins qu'ils fussent abîmés, était atteinte du Mal des Âges, un mal antique contre lequel on ne pouvait rien. Un froid l'avait saisi de l'intérieur, et rien ne pouvait réchauffer cette chair meurtrie. Son beau visage au large sourire et au petit nez menu s'était creusé de rides profondes, et sa poitrine s'était grippée comme une vieille machine oubliée.

La puissante Dragonne interrogea son Ambassadrice sur la santé de la Famille, et sur le travail des ses dignitaires. Valérie s'employa alors à bien lui répondre avec le plus de détail possible, non sans craintes. Si Isabelle semblait diminuée, il n'en était rien. Elle demeurait la Grande Mère. Elle s'était imposée au prix du sang, et n'avait cessé de le faire couler depuis.

\- Fort bien, asséna la puissante Blanche de Neige. Tout est bien, comme je l'ai décidé. Tu as bien œuvré, ma chère Pepper.

\- Merci, Mère.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ce que j'ai demandé ?

Pepper se mit à trembler. Contrer Peggy, était toujours dangereux.

\- Oui, Mère. J'y ai réfléchi. Et ne pense pas accepter. Je n'ai aucun amour pour Aldrich, je ne peux pas accepter une Union avec lui.

La vieille Dragonne s'étouffa dans une quinte de toux, outrée. D'un geste vif, elle se redressa, furieuse avant de se dresser face à son effrontée sujette qui osait défier ses ordres. Elle redressa ses vieilles babines, dévoilant une double rangée de dents qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur vigueur.

\- Tu me défies, Pepper ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mère. Mais vous savez que je ne peux accepter une telle chose, et je gage que je vous me comprenez. Je ne peux pas me lier à jamais à un Dragon que je n'aime pas.

\- Je me suis bien accommodée de mon Amant. Et quand il outrepassait les limites, il me suffisait d'un coup de griffes. Je ne veux pas que tu perdre la beauté de ce que tu es. Nous sommes les deux derniers Blanc de Neige de la Famille, et il est hors de question que tu te perdes dans une mésalliance !

Pepper n'osa rien répondre à cela. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle ne pouvait désobéir à la Mère des Dragons ! Contenant son désarroi et sa colère, elle baissa humblement la tête, arguant qu'elle était désolée, et qu'elle ferait tout pour la satisfaire, qu'elle accepterait sans doute un rendez-vous avec l'Éclat d'Or que Peggy avait choisi pour elle.

D'un dernier grognement, Peggy affirma son autorité, avant de se rasseoir, et de sonner pour appeler un domestique.

\- Prends tes aises, ma chère Pepper. Je sais que je fais vieille, et il faut que je lègue à celle qui me succédera une Famille au plus fort. Mes Enfants ont-ils fait honneur à notre réputation ? Ont-ils attrapé le Chasseur qui s'en est prit à l'un des nôtres ?

\- Le Chasseur est mort.

\- Est-ce ma petite nièce tant aimée, ma Sharon qui s'en ait emparé le premier ?

\- Non, Mère. C'était Thor.

\- Cette fille n'est qu'une longue succession de déception, soupira la vielle Dragon. Les Chasseurs sont de plus en plus entreprenant. Il va falloir agir, et attaquer plutôt que de les attendre pour prendre notre revanche.

\- Attaquer les Chasseurs ? s'offusqua Pepper. Mais... mais, Mère, vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Oserais-tu me défier ?

Non, bien évidemment. Pepper se tint alors coi jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien, mais, lorsqu'elle eut refermé les portes du grand appartement, et qu'elle eut quitté cette somptueuse demeure, elle affirma, les dents serrés :

\- Tu as raison, Thor. Peggy est trop vieille pour nous gouverner.

\- Tu veux donc la tuer ?

\- Je veux qu'elle _meure_ , Thor ! Et je veux que ce ne soit pas de _ma griffe_!

* * *

Les rayons d'un soleil matinal se reflétaient sur le parquet lustré. Allongé sur le lit de Tony, profitant de la chaleur excessive de ce corps qui portait la vie, Steve profitait d'un moment de calme, après avoir subit toute la matinée les facéties de ses Aînés.

Natasha et les Jumeaux avaient fini par quitter la Maison sur les coups de midi, parti en quête d'on ne sait quelle ânerie à faire. Du temps gâché pour des plaisirs éphémères et futiles.

En quelques sorte, Steve les plaignait plus qu'il n'éprouvait de colère. Cette vie luxueuse était creuse, il en convenait, et c'était sans doute pour combler ce vide qu'ils tourmentaient les autres.

Enfin _seul,_ Steve s'était alors réfugié dans la chambre d'un Tony un peu malade et qui, pour protéger son bébé, avait reprit sa forme originelle. Sa forme Humaine était fragile par essence, illusoire et imparfaite. Sous sa véritable apparence, Tony guérirait bien plus vite, et ne mettrait pas son enfant en danger plus que de mesure. Du reste, à la fin de sa grossesse, il serait dangereux pour lui de jouer avec ses deux apparences aussi ne quitterait-il plus cette chambre jusqu'à la délivrance.

Jamais Steve n'avait vu Tony aussi vulnérable. C'était un Rouge Ardent aussi vif de caractère que l'était la couleur de ses écailles. La gueule longue, la queue hérissée de pointes acérées, les griffes bien blanches et les pattes bien longues, il avait quelque chose qui aurait tenu du sublime s'il n'avait pas eu un front aussi apparent et dépourvu de cornes.

Steve s'était décidé à lui tenir compagnie et le veiller durant la mâtiné. Tony avait bien tenté de lui assurer qu'il ne risquait rien, puis de le repousser à coup de grognements pour s'assurer un peu de tranquillité... puis de se résigner. Après tout, Steve était un garde-malade conciliant et attentif.

\- Tony ? hésita justement son petit protégé qui, couché contre son flanc, essayait d'apaiser ses souffrances par des ronronnements. Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Bruce ?

Le Rouge Ardent bailla, avant de tourner sa gueule vers celui qui avait l'outrecuidance de se servir de lui comme d'un oreiller.

\- _Je ne sais plus vraiment,_ avoua la Créature directement dans l'esprit de son cadet. _Pourquoi_?

\- Tu crois que ça m'arrivera ?

\- _Pourquoi cela n'arriverait pas ?_

Tony devina immédiatement qu'il avait proféré une bêtise devant la mine renfrognée du Protégé de Clint. Il était évident qu'il ne croyait plus en l'amour depuis longtemps. Steve semblait persuadé que sa différence l'empêcherait, à jamais, de connaître ce sentiment si merveilleux.

\- _Tu sais,_ hésita le Rouge Ardent, _je ne voulais pas de_ _Bruce_ _au début. Je savais bien que mon rang ne m'autoriserai jamais à m'accoupler avec une Femelle,_ _et que j'étais trop petit pour prétendre être un Mâle Dominant, alors je voulais le plus parfait des Dragons pour m'unir à lui. Quitte à se soumettre à quelqu'un, autant choisir quelqu'un de pas trop caractériel, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Et puis j'étais un peu idiot, je dois le reconnaître : je pensais à tort que je méritai_ mieux _qu'un Vert Franc. J'accordai de l'importance à ce genre de détails._

Lorsqu'un Dragon acceptait les faveurs d'un autre Dragon, les deux Créatures partageaient un lien si intense et si beau, que plus jamais ils n'acceptaient d'en nouer avec d'autres. Les Dragons, créatures fidèles, ne connaissaient qu'un seul amour, et rien ne pouvait défaire une si belle alliance.

Alors, un Dragon se devait de choisir son partenaire avec soin. Il était déjà arrivé, malheureusement, que dans l'empressement et la fougue du désir, deux Dragons se choisissent, sans pour autant s'aimer, ou se convenir. Le résultat en était désastreux. C'était des relations destructrices, teintées de violence et de dégoût de soi si bien que, la plupart du temps, les pauvres ères préféraient se donner la mort mutuellement, plutôt que de continuer une vie de souffrance et de haine.

\- _Bruce_ _me faisait la cour,_ se rappela Tony, _mais moi j'avais une sainte horreur des Dragons qui cabotinent. Alors je l'ignorai. Je n'en voulais pas, et je ne voulais même pas en entendre parler. Les Dragons qui font les beaux sont en général les plus égoïstes, et les plus mauvais des amants. Il insistait cependant..._

\- Tu devais le trouver pénible, sourit Steve.

\- _Un peu_ , admit Tony, _et puis j'ai vu que de nombreux Dragons attendaient_ _mes_ _assiduités. Dans le lot, il y avait même une très belle Femelle qui aurait été ravie_ _que je_ _lui f_ _asse_ _un Petit,_ _même si je ne suis qu'un Rouge Ardent_ _. Mon charme indéniable, sans doute. Ils étaient tous très grands, très beaux... et pourtant_ _Bruce_ _continuait de me harceler. Je me suis alors demandé s'il était réellement stupide au point de croire qu'il arriverait à détrôner des Dragons de plus noble naissance, ou s'il était juste crétin. Je n'ai pas été tendre et pourtant il continuait sa ridicule parade nuptiale ! Gauchement, je dois dire..._

\- Il a toujours été un peu gauche, il faut l'admettre, se moqua le plus jeune.

\- _Quelque chose en moi m'a poussé a lui_ _laissé sa chance. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais que l'on soit sincère ! Il avait l'air soulagé. C'était un rôle idiot qu'il se donnait pour faire comme les autres. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Alors, il a commencé à changer de stratégie, et a me montrer ce qu'il est réellement. Il était plus tendre que les autres, plus attentionné..._

\- Et tu as dis oui ?

\- _Pas tout de suite. Je voulais être sûr. J'ai laissé mes sentiments grandirent en espérant qu'il ne se lasserait pas. Au contraire, il me semblait que les siens se faisaient plus fort à chaque instant. Et un jour, je lui ai finalement dit que je me sentais prêt. Il était si heureux, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point !_

Steve, subjugué par cette belle histoire qui lui semblait pareil à un conte, écoutait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Il a tout préparé avec soin,_ se rappela Tony. _Le repas, la chambre... C'était la plus belle nuit. J'en ronronnai de plaisir rien qu'à l'idée qu'il me possède. Et quand ce fut fait, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision..._ _Bruce_ _était fait pour moi._

\- Ça fait comment quand... ?

\- _C'est magique,_ sourit mentalement Tony. _C'est difficile à expliquer. Pendant une fraction de seconde tu es au diapason avec ton partenaire. Comme-ci vos deux âmes se réunissaient. C'est plus que de la télépathie c'est une vraie union spirituelle... J'étais lui, il était moi, et nos deux cœurs étaient liés à jamais..._

Steve sourit, avant de fermer les yeux, et d'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait bien ressentir en un moment pareil. Il rêva du jour où un Dragon oublierait sa différence, et l'aimerait comme il n'aimerait jamais personne... Il lui semblait qu'une telle chose fut impossible, et s'en trouva bien plus malheureux encore.

\- Et ça fait quoi de se faire prendre ? osa-t-il, taquin.

\- _Steve_! s'offusqua Tony en se redressant sur ses quatre pattes. _Mais t'es complètement fou_!

Le jeune Dragon éclata de rire, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Sa question, pourtant n'était pas vaine. Comme tous les Dragons sans amants, il était encore vierge. C'était ainsi : l'Union était trop belle pour la gâchée par un plaisir simple. Et puis, Steve avait trop peur de se tromper, de se lier à Dragon qui ne l'aimerait pas vraiment...

\- _C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas décrire,_ admit Tony _. Mais tu as bien le temps pour ça,_ ricana le Rouge Ardent. _Ne provoque pas ta chance, mon Petit. Laisse-la venir. Nos vies sont longues, et elles doivent êtres heureuses. Ne fait pas comme ces ridicules Humains qui forniquent avec leurs congénères par pur égoïsme, comme des animaux..._

Contrarié, Steve se redressa, avant de considérer l'immense Créature d'un regard dur. Là était toute la faiblesse des Dragons à son sens : leur arrogance !

 _-_ Donc, nous sommes meilleurs que les Humains ? s'offusqua Steve. Mais _qui_ sommes-nous pour les considérer comme des _animaux_ ?!

Étonné, Tony tourna sa grande gueule vers son jeune ami. Il retroussa les babines, avant de demander, méfiant.

\- _Tu défends ces monstres qui nous tuent ?_

\- Des monstres ? répéta Steve d'une voix blanche. Mais enfin, tu t'entends ?! Ce sont pas tous des Chasseurs ! Ce sont des Créatures sensibles, comme _nous,_ et qui mènent la vie qu'elles l'entendent ! Et nous ferions pareil si nous n'avions pas _peur_ de finir nos jours avec quelqu'un que nous n'aimons pas ! Les Humains sont tous ce que nous ne seront jamais : ils sont _libres_!

Tony plissa les yeux, avant de secouer gueule de droite à gauche. Sous sa forme naturelle, c'était ainsi qu'un Dragon manifestait le rire.

\- _Belle diatribe, mon Petit, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est que de la philanthropie ! D'où te viens cet amour soudain pour le genre Humain ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas,_ _Steve_?

\- Mais tu n'es pas le dépositaire de mes secrets, Tony ! répliqua le jeune homme tandis que son visage se fendait d'un sourire mystérieux.

La masse écarlate laissa un mugissement s'échapper de sa longue gorge, avant de se laisser retomber sur sa large couche, affaibli par une terrible fièvre. Malheureusement, les Dragons étaient créatures mortelles, soumises aux maladies comme tout un chacun.

\- _Tu me fatigues,_ admit le Rouge Ardent en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Il faisait extraordinairement chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Pourtant, loin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qu'apportaient cette saison douce, les New-Yorkais se ruaient à l'intérieur des boutiques pour dépenser un argent qu'ils n'avaient pas, en quête perpétuel d'apparat et de beauté, au plus grand dam d'un Steve débordé. Tout Dragon qu'il était, il avait tout de même besoin de faire des pauses de temps en temps...

\- Et avec ceci, Mademoiselle ? soupira-t-il en posant un _smoothie_ sur un plateau.

Steve était l'un des rares Dragons à _aimer_ travailler, en dehors du Clan. Il n'en avait, certes, pas besoin, mais rien n'était plus agréable que de pouvoir disposer de son propre argent, sans avoir à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit.

Le _Soup Shop_ était le seul endroit où on avait accepté de l'embaucher, sans trop savoir qui il était vraiment. Et Steve s'y plaisait. Du moins, tant que les clients se montraient _courtois._

\- Avec ceci ? lui répondait-on justement. Oh ! Je ne sais pas, susurra la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin. Peut-être votre numéro de téléphone en supplément ?

Non sans omettre de manifester un certain agacement, Steve observa un instant cette jeune femme, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'une adolescente se permettait ouvertement de lui faire du charme.

\- Navré Mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire de convenance, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone portable.

Ce qui, au demeurant, n'était pas un mensonge. Les Dragons n'avaient pas besoin de téléphone, ni même de télévision ou de toute autre forme de technologie. Sans doute était-ce un trait de noblesse, propre à leur Espèce. Ils n'avaient de toute façon, pas besoin de tant de subterfuges pour se parler, et puis, les règles de la Féodalité Draconienne imposaient tant de déférences et de respects, que Steve préférait à toute cette communication à outrance une vie de solitude et de calme.

Moins il voyait ses congénères, et mieux il se portait...

Visiblement vexée, la jeune femme se saisit de son plateau, avant de tourner les talons, se drapant d'un orgueil factice, et sans doute allait-elle rejoindre sa tablée pour le dépeindre comme un goujat, un rustre, un petit merdeux tout ce qui se faisait de plus misogyne mais de cela, il n'en avait cure. Steve n'était pas là pour passer la brosse à reluire dans le dos de ses clients. Son travail consistait à servir des soupes, des _smoothies_ et des cafés, pas à se montrer agréable.

Par automatisme, le jeune Dragon, profitant d'une accalmie, nettoya ses plans de travail d'un simple coup d'éponge, avant de préparer plateaux et soucoupes pour la plonge.

La fatigue le gagnait. Il s'autorisa un soupire, avant de prendre appuie sur le zinc. Trois Audiences en deux semaines, trois nuits dans les Égouts, à espérer que la fin soi différente, que les Chasseurs s'en sortent.

Certes, comme tout Dragon, il avait l'instinct de meute. Mais pas ainsi, pas sans honneur. Pas au prit d'un espoir misérable, pas à l'aune d'une tradition cruelle. Un homme, seul, désarmé, contre une Meute entière.

La dernière Audience lui avait laissé un goût en travers de la gorge. Le cadavre avait été triomphalement déchiqueté par la Famille, à tel point que sa propre mère n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Gonflé d'arrogance, Thor, qui avait attrapé le Chasseur, s'était avancé vers l'Audience pour y recevoir les honneurs au terme d'un cérémonial archaïque et ridicule.

Car la Chasse était tout à la fois un simulacre de justice et un jeu. Une Olympiade parodiée qui honorait celui qui parvenait à se saisir le premier de la victime désignée. Thor, ainsi, bénéficiait de nombreux privilèges pour lui et toute sa petite famille, jusqu'à la prochaine Audience. Des titres qui feraient, à n'en pas douter de nombreux jaloux. Pour un temps, lui et son Amant s'installeraient dans une des plus belles demeures du Clan.

En un sens, si Steve devait trouver au moins une satisfaction à tout ce protocole cruel et pathétique, c'était de savoir que Thor en était le vainqueur. Tous savaient que Peggy désapprouvait l'union du puissant Cuivre Roux avec ce « misérable » Bleu d'Eau, Loki, qui ne méritait, selon leur Mère, pas un regard, ni même la moindre considération.

Une bien belle ironie du sort.

\- Un café, s'il vous plaît !

Sans même y réfléchir, Steve rempli alors le percolateur de café en poudre, avant de préparer la machine. Une soucoupe, une tasse, un sucre, une cuillère. Une impulsion sur le bouton adéquat, et la machine se mit alors en branle, dans un désagréable bruit de vapeur.

\- Et un voilà, un café, soupira-t-il en déposant la tasse sur le comptoir sans même regarder son client. Quatre-vingt dix cents, s'il vous plaît.

\- À ce prix là, j'ai au moins le droit à un sourire avec mon café ?

Le jeune Dragon, interpellé par cette voix qu'il connaissait, releva alors la tête, et retint, bien mal, un cri de stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ! Attaqua-t-il tout de go. Je croyez vous avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulez plus vous revoir !

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, avoua Buchannan Barnes, le traducteur au sourire insolent. Vous m'intriguez...

\- Peut-être mais là vous êtes sur mon lieu de travail, répliqua le jeune Dragon. Et puis... et puis c'est pas du _harcèlement_? s'agaça-t-il en considérant l'homme à la longue chevelure brune avec un certain mépris.

\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, assura Bucky en haussa les épaules.J'habite dans le quartier, je vous le rappelle ! J'ai tout à fais le droit de prendre un petit café dans mon restaurant préféré, quand bien même le serveur ne veut plus me revoir sans véritables raisons apparentes ?

\- Parce qu'il vous faut un plaidoyer pour que vous respectiez mes volontiers !

\- À tout le moins une raison valable !

Dubitatif, Steve lui adressa un regard de côté, avant de laver quelques verres pour se donner contenance. Un sourire, malgré tout, illuminait son visage. Il devait l'admettre, il était heureux de revoir cet avocat très certainement un peu trop entreprenant.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Steve. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris la dernière fois quand je vous ai dit « Il ne faut plus nous voir ! » ? N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

\- Non, asséna abruptement Bucky. Et je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés alors qu'une certaine, je dirais, _complicité_ s'était installée entre nous ?

\- Donc vous ne m'écoutez pas du tout.

\- Je refuse d'entendre un discours aussi pessimiste, affirma le traducteur en saupoudrant son café de sucre. J'avais besoin de vous revoir. Vous êtes parti comme une Cendrillon des temps modernes, et moi je n'avais que le souvenir de notre discussion en guise de soulier !

La bouche de Steve s'élargit en un rictus moqueur, avant de considérer un instant le visage impassible de cet homme, se demandant s'il était sérieux, où s'il se fichait ostensiblement de lui.

\- Vous êtes habitué à traduire des écrivains, ça se voit ! Vous parlez toujours en métaphore ?

\- Ça, c'était de moi, assura Bucky avec un rire. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je serait un mauvais écrivain ? C'est pourtant quelque chose qui me plairait, je crois !

\- Votre vie doit certainement être passionnante, se moqua Steve, mais en quoi elle me concerne ?

\- Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un barman que d'écouter la vie de ses clients ?

La boutade fit sourire le jeune Dragon, et ce malgré-lui. Il fallait dire que cet homme, au demeurant charmant, avait indéniablement quelques attraits, et savait si bien manier le verbe qu'il lui semblait que toutes ses angoisses s'étaient envolées.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me confesser, Monsieur Barnes ? ce moqua le _barista_ fantoche.

\- Que je vous trouve bien charmant, Steve, que vous êtes un véritable mystère, et que je brûle de boire à nouveau un café en votre compagnie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? ricana l'autre en désignant du menton la tasse à présent vide.

\- Habile subterfuge, non ?

\- Habile, soupira Steve dubitatif, habile... Vous dépensez votre argent inutilement ! Vous buvez, moi je travaille ! Vous finissez votre consommation, vous partez, moi je reste là, et vous n'aurez rien obtenu de moi.

\- J'ai pourtant réussi à vous faire quitter votre poste l'autre jour...

\- Vous aviez renversé une soupe !

\- Et j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous !

\- Qui vous a parlé de _rendez-vous_? s'offusqua Steve.

Un instant, le Dragon considéra cet homme aux large épaules, cet excentrique, cet homme assez fou pour pister un serveur dont il ne savait rien, simplement par défi. Il devait le reconnaître : cet Humain l'intriguait.

\- C'est entendu, abdiqua Steve, un sourcil inquisiteur relevé. J'accepte un second rendez-vous.

\- Vous me laissez donc le dernier mot ? sourit le traducteur.

Steve s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le sourire en coin, et non sans une certaine nonchalance, il contourna la desserte, un torchon à la main pour essuyer les tables et recueillement les consommations.

\- Je termine dans une heure, assura-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre !

* * *

Il fallait donc que Bucky fut bien téméraire, ou tout simplement qu'il n'eut rien d'autre à faire, puisqu'il attendit, effectivement, que Steve eusse fini son service. Toutefois, il lui fallut encore patienter, le temps que son rendez-vous daigne se changer, discute avec son responsable, obtienne son emploi du temps pour la semaine à venir, _avant_ qu'il ne lui fut rendu. Le tout devant durer une heure de plus. Il fallait dire que Steve, par mesquinerie, avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps.

Débuta alors le « second rendez-vous » comme ils l'avaient désigné d'un commun accord. Un café, dans un troquet situé deux rues plus loin. Le nectar amer à quelques cents fut suivit d'une promenade commentée à travers la ville, qui devait les emmener sur la _High Line_ du _Meatpacking District_.

Les déambulations furent longues, mais pas dénuées d'un certain intérêt, si bien que, lorsque dix-huit heures sonnèrent, ils se trouvèrent bien démunis. Devaient-ils se séparer ? Prolonger cet entre-temps particulièrement plaisant ?

\- Un dernier café chez moi, avant de nous séparer ? proposa Bucky avec un sourire enjôleur.

Steve n'ignorait pas ce qu'impliquait ce genre de proposition, et, l'espace d'un instant, il songea sérieusement à décliner l'invitation. Il n'était pas stupide : ce que cet homme attendait de lui, c'était une faveur éphémère, qui connaîtrait peut-être quelques suites plaisantes, mais rien d'autre. Une telle chose lui aurait sans doute convenu, s'il avait été Humain. Or, ce genre de chose n'était pas faite pour les Dragons, malheureusement.

Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence, aussi, sans un mot, il lui emboîta le pas. Il leur fallu encore remonter tout une ligne de métro avant d'atteindre l'appartement de Bucky.

* * *

Son immeuble, résolument moderne, était protégé par une batteries de digicodes et de clés à actionner, jusque dans l'ascenseur où il fallait taper un code à six chiffres _avant_ _d'appuyer_ sur l'étage demandé, le troisième en l'occurrence. « C'est une résidence privée » se justifia Bucky, et Steve ne posa pas plus de question, quand bien même tant de précautions l'étonnait. « Sans doute un truc d'Humain, » songea-t-il.

Il était vrai que ces Créatures étaient fragiles. Bien plus que les Dragons en tout cas. Leur force ne résidait qu'en leur _nombre,_ et leurs méthodes particulièrement étudiées pour tuer tout ce qui n'était pas semblable à eux.

Lorsque le jeune Dragon pénétra _enfin_ dans l'appartement de Bucky, il se surprit à manifester des signes d'inquiétude, manifestées par des grognements inaudibles pour des oreilles Humaines.

On aurait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement d'un éditeur. Les seuls indices qui témoignaient de sa profession, étaient des dictionnaires maladroitement entassés dans une bibliothèque, ainsi que des dizaines de dossiers et livres éparpillés sur le mobilier disparate. Dans les coins, des tableaux qui attendaient d'être accrochés, de tout côté, un débordement de cartons et de pinceaux. L'ensemble présentait un caractère assez chaotique, tout comme l'esprit de son propriétaire d'ailleurs.

\- Les écrivains, de nos jours, sont trop pauvres pour embaucher des femmes de ménage ? railla Steve.

Quelque chose le troublait. Instinctivement, il s'était mis dos au mur, privant un adversaire potentiel d'une quelconque frappe traîtresse.

\- Il est vrai que c'est assez désorganisé, concéda Bucky - et Steve songea que c'était là un bel euphémisme. Mais je m'y sens bien. C'est mon havre de paix. Bizarrement, je me rassurés au milieu de tout ce fatras... Mais je t'en pries, insista Bucky en jetant son manteau dans un coin de la pièce, mets-toi à l'aise, reste pas dans l'entrée !

Cependant, Steve était loin, très loin, de se sentir à l'aise. Une odeur absolument épouvantable le prenait jusqu'à la gorge, lui donnant une violente envie de vomir.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais m'offrir un café, remarqua-t-il.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Bucky s'échappa alors dans la cuisine, qui devait être aussi chaotique que le reste. Le Dragon en profita pour inspecter les yeux avec plus de minutie, cherchant malgré-lui une source de danger qu'il ne trouva pas. Pourtant, cette odeur était là, très forte, et chacune de ses écailles dissimulées sous une apparence humaine détestable s'agitaient, désireuses de fuir cet aire de complot.

Steve fini paradoxalement par se détendre lorsqu'il vit la source de tant d'inquiétudes. Un pot de glycérine ouvert, posé sur une table de travail. Évidemment. Bucky était un peintre du dimanche, il le lui avait avoué. Cette matière translucide et gluante participait de son art !

Bucky ne pouvait pas savoir que les molécules qui se libéraient dans l'air le rendaient malade. Si les Dragons étaient des Créatures puissantes, craignant assez peu, sous leur forme originelle, les lames et les fusils, en revanche, ils avaient la faiblesse d'être sensible à quelques chimies, comme l'aspirine, ou la glycérine.

Ce désagrément n'était pas à prendre à la légère : un simple contact suffisait à ce que les écailles du Dragon se mettent à fondre, avant d'attaquer les chairs en un processus de mort que l'on pouvait arrêter non pas sans difficultés.

Ici cependant, il y en avait trop peu de matière pour provoquer quelques dommages. C'était comme de sentir l'odeur d'un aliment après avoir subit une intoxication alimentaire. Un véritable répulsif.

Il n'eut pas davantage le loisir de s'interroger sur les habitudes artistiques de son hôte qui revenait avec une tasse de café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hésita Bucky qui sans doute devinait son trouble. Détends-toi ! Je vais pas te mordre !

\- Je n'aurai pas du venir, admit Steve en acceptant maladroitement la tasse de café. Je devrais…

\- Tu veux déjà me quitter ?

Steve eut un sourire faible. D'un geste absent, il leva le mug, prêt à déguster ce café si attendu. Bucky ne lui en donna cependant pas l'occasion. Il le saisit par l'avant-bras brusquement, l'empêchant de le porter à ses lèves.

\- Attends, souffla-t-il.

Bucky, d'un geste léger, ramenant dans un geste qu'il espérait sans doute romantique, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui avaient l'audace de tomber disgracieusement sur son front. Steve se recula vivement, avant de poser la tasse dans un coin non encombré, sans en avoir bu une seule goutte. Il se racla la gorge, avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Il faut que je rentre.

\- Tu viens à peine d'arriver, objecta le traducteur, qui avait définitivement abandonné le vouvoiement.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du venir !

\- Steve...

Bucky, sans plus de cérémonie, posa une longue main sur sa nuque, avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser brutal et passionné puisque désespéré. L'homme à la longue chevelure brune jouait quitte ou double. Et au diable les conventions !

Steve se sentit dans un premier temps violenté par cette langue intruse qui caressait la sienne, avant d'y prendre un plaisir insoupçonné. Se sentir désiré avait quelque chose de grisant et c'était pourquoi, sans doute, il finit par répondre à l'étreinte sensuelle...

Cependant, rien ne devait se passer comme prévu, et la réalité naturelle se rappela à lui. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la même Espèce, ne répondaient pas aux mêmes besoins, ni même aux mêmes instincts. Ce baiser réveillait en lui des désirs primaires, tournés vers le besoin de sang et de domination. il sentit ses pupilles se rétracter en une mince fente, ses iris disparaître en un simple filament de couleur autour de la rétine.

La faim le prit. Mais pas une simple fringale qu'on pouvait apaiser en grignotant quelque chose. Une faim _animale_. Une petite voix qui semblait venir du profond des âges lui susurra à l'oreille combien il serait facile d'un simple claquement de mâchoires de dévorer cette langue, puis de se repaître de cette chair blessée qui très certainement n'opposerait aucune résistance. Les Dragons étaient des carnivores, pas particulièrement attirés par la carcasse d'un Humain, certes, mais il avait été des temps où par nécessité, ceux-ci étaient devenus leurs proies...

De peur de s'en prendre à Bucky, Steve le repoussa brusquement mettant ainsi fin à ce si doux moment.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en se reculant vivement, refusant de le regarder davantage. Il ne faut plus nous embrasser... siffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé un homme, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! trancha le jeune Dragon. Pas comme ça ! Je... il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour le café, lâcha-t-il bêtement avant de se jeter sur la porte d'entrée. Tu sais où me trouver !

* * *

La nuit vint, la pluie avec, décourageant les noctambules, transformant la ville qui, par une journée particulièrement ensoleillée s'était plongée dans une sorte de torpeur, en un espace urbain désert. Les gouttes glacées se faisaient lames sur la peau, et il eut été bien mal avisé de s'aventurer au dehors. Rien n'était plus agréable, en effet, par un soir de tempête que de se réfugier sous une couette épaisse, en un foyer illuminé et réconfortant.

Pourtant, trois âmes que ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni le froid ne dérangeaient, s'étaient installés sous un abris-bus, et observaient d'un œil critique les rares passants qui essayaient vainement d'échapper aux bourrasques. Certains avaient abandonné l'idée même de se protéger et marchaient d'un pas tranquille sous les eaux. Quitte à être trempés, autant ne pas se fatiguer.

\- Des bêtes fragiles, grogna Pietro en suivant du regard une jeune femme entrain de se battre avec un parapluie. Effrayées par un peu de pluie. Et ils prétendent que ce sont _nous,_ les animaux !

\- C'est surtout que ce ne sont _plus_ des animaux, contra Wanda avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils ont peur de tout. Ce sont des insectes, asséna-t-elle non sans mépris, des fourmis qui se cachent dès qu'un brin de vent se lève. Un rien pourrait les briser.

\- Des blattes qui pourtant nous tuent, soupira Pietro. Comme quoi, la Nature est mal faite…

Le débat se conclu ainsi sans vraiment avoir commencé. Fataliste, les trois Dragons se contentèrent d'un soupire, avant de se tourner vers la rue désormais déserte. Désœuvrés, frustrés, sans doute, de devoir dissimuler une vérité qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Wanda et Pietro, puis Natasha, la plus âgée de cet étrange trio, n'étaient pas des Dragons puissants. Leurs couleurs et leur naissance les plaçaient dans le commun des Dragons de Rang Inférieur, _a fortiori_ qu'ils étaient des orphelins dont personne ne voulait. Créatures égoïstes, aucun Dragon n'avait éprouvé le désir de s'encombrer de Petits dont on ne pouvait tirer aucun profit. La générosité, d'accord, à la condition cependant qu'elle permit d'honorer celui qui se dévouait. Pour ainsi dire, _seul_ Clint avait accepté de s'en occuper, et il n'avait pas fallu insister longtemps. Sans doute devait-il se sentir coupable, ce qui expliquait en parti son altruisme.

Lorsque la Mère du Clan venait à mourir, la fatalité des jeux de pouvoirs amenaient la Famille à se déchirer. Les Femelles se battaient entre elles pour savoir laquelle serait la mieux à même de diriger une si grande assemblée. Le concept de démocratie était absent de ce mode de fonctionnement, sans qu'aucun Dragon n'eut à s'en plaindre.

Et d'ailleurs, c'était pour eux erreur _Humaine_ de considérer ses modalités de gouvernement. Les Dragons s'en passaient très bien.

Clint, jeune Dragon fougueux, avait alors prit le parti de Peggy et s'était battu à ses côtés. Et sans doute avait-il une large part de responsabilité dans la mort de leurs parents.

Lorsque Peggy s'était _enfin_ élevée au-dessus des autres, poussant un rugissement de triomphe avant d'être sacrée « Mère » par l'Audience Draconienne, il avait bien fallu compter les morts, et se désolé d'en être arrivé là. Et surtout, que fallait-il faire des Petits, dommages collatéraux d'un instinct de mort ?

C'était sans doute pour cela que Clint avait renoncé à la politique pour se consacrer à ces abandonnés. À trop vivre au milieu des Humains, il était devenu _sentimental_. Il les avait nourri et protégé, il leur avait apport tout ce qu'ils se devaient de savoir. De ça, ils lui en étaient très reconnaissant, bien sûr. Cependant, ils lui rapprochaient de leur avoir interdit _d'être_ des Dragons à part entière, de leur imposer des comportements qui singeaient l'Humain, de ne pas jouir de ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, sourit Wanda en se tournant vers ses son Frère et sa Sœur. Alors, ma chère Natasha, que deviens ton soupirant ?

La Dragonne émit un grognement sourd, avant de découvrir ses babines. Ses dents longues se libèrent de leur apparence humaine pour devenir crocs.

\- Peggy a refusé ma demande !

\- Tu m'étonnes, s'esclaffa Pietro. Une belle Blanche Neige qui s'acoquinerait avec un insignifiant Violet du Diable !

Natasha n'eut pas un sourire, malgré l'amusant quiproquo de Pietro qui faisait preuve de plus en finesse qu'on ne lui aurait prêté au premier abord. Bien évidemment, l'intéressée n'avait pas la prétention d'obtenir leurs faveurs de la Reine des Dragons ! Dragonne de Rang Inférieur, et d'une couleur misérable, il était évidemment qu'une Dragonne aussi puissante, et aussi respectée ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard.

Cependant, si la remarque de Pietro ne l'avait pas fait rire, c'était parce qu'elle avait un fond de vérité…

La jeune Violet de Diable orpheline était éprise d'un beau Dragon de Haute Lignée, un Cuivre Roux du nom de T'Challa, grand et puissant sous sa forme Humaine, longues pattes et longue crinière sous sa véritable tournure. Une merveille d'élégance et de beauté, et qui n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, bien au contraire. Les deux Créatures s'étaient éprises l'une de l'autre, et ne dissimulaient plus l'affection qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Natasha, même devant l'Assemblée, se jetait dans les bras de T'challa, toute ronronnante, toute coulante, avant de frotter sa tête contre son cou pour partager son odeur avec la sienne, amoureuse éperdue.

Cependant, toute union devait être admise par la Mère. La tradition admettait pourtant qu'une union entre deux Mâles se passe de toute accord _a priori_ , les Femelles étaient trop rares et trop précieuses pour une pardonner la moindre mésalliance. Cependant, Peggy avait revu cette coutume, et exigeait que _chaque_ alliance lui soit soumise. C'était qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le Clan dépérir…

\- Si tu aimes T'Challa, grogna Wanda en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Natasha, et si T'Challa t'aime, alors unissez-vous. Ne lui demandez pas son avis !

\- De toute façon, rit Pietro, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait ! Que veux-tu qu'elle vous fasse ? Qu'elle vous méprise ? Elle le fait déjà, ça ne changera rien !

\- Au contraire, retoqua Natasha, crocs découverts, ça changerait tout ! Regarde ce qu'il est advenu de Thor et Loki ! Et pourquoi crois-tu que Tony vit encore auprès de Clint ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas quitter ce Frère avec lequel il a grandi ou parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix ? Je ne veux pas être une paria, et avoir peut d'être abandonné par mon propre Clan tous les matins ! Je veux vivre, avec T'Challa, et pas survire !

L'aînée, coude sur les genoux et mains jointes retenant son menton, plissa les yeux, visiblement agacé par la tournure de la conversation. Natasha n'était pas une Dragonne qu'il fallait sous-estimer. Certes, elle n'était qu'un Violet du Diable, de Rang Inférieur, et surtout, une malheureuse orpheline sans statut. Pourtant, elle avait pour lui une force de caractère, un tempérament vif et fougueux qui faisait d'elle un adversaire redoutable.

Sous sa forme réelle, elle était puissamment campée sur d'épaisses pattes, les muscles saillants, le regard dur, souligné par une rangée de pointes qui dessinaient, du museau au sommet du crâne, une crête qui avait tout d'une arme. Sous sa forme Humaine, elle était élancée, robuste, le regard vif et les épaules larges.

Naturellement, les Jumeaux, déjà Dragonneaux, s'étaient dissimulés dans son ombre, certains d'y être protégés. Natasha avait un tempérament dominant, et revanchard. Hélas, son faible Rang et sa couleur misérable la condamnait à ne faire partie que du Commun. Une perte de capacité regrettable, certes, car il eut été plus avisé qu'elle emploi sa force et sa bravoure à autre chose qu'à tromper l'ennui.

Mais telles étaient les Règles Ancestrales qui gouvernaient la vie des Dragons. Qui étaient-ils, pour remettre en cause ce qui avait été dit, voici des siècles ? Le temps n'avait-il pas plus raison qu'eux-mêmes ? Des Lois, valables depuis un temps emphytéotique, mais qui avaient été édifiés pour un temps données, ne pouvaient qu'être respectées, quand bien même les temps avaient changés ! Ce n'était pas être passéiste que de suivre les traditions ! Si elles avaient été un jour écrites, c'était qu'elles étaient bonnes, et qu'elles le seraient toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, ces Lois bridaient ces jeunes Dragons, nourrissaient leurs frustrations, et ils n'avaient trouvés pour tout exutoire, que celui de tourmenter les Êtres Humains qu'ils tenaient pour responsables de leurs malheurs…

Soudain, Wanda s'agita. Le dos bien droit et le regard au loin, elle scruta les alentours, les narines frémissantes. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue l'avait attirée. Lorsqu'enfin elle repéra sa cible, elle ricana, avant de designer du doigt une ombre qui semblait lutter avec les éléments.

\- Regardez qui voilà !

Pietro et Natasha se tournèrent alors vers la cible toute désignée. Ils ricanèrent tandis qu'en eux grandissaient un instinct de mort. L'Humain qui bravait la tempête ne leur était pas inconnu.

\- C'est l'Humain de Steve, rit Pietro.

\- Suivons-le, proposa Natasha en sautant sur ses pieds. Juste en cas où, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois Dragons s'agitèrent un instant, avant de suivre la victime toute désignée à bonne distance, afin que celle-ci ne se doute de rien. À travers les trombes d'eaux, ils s'imprégnèrent de son odeur, déduisant de celle-ci qu'il vivait bien, qu'il mangeait bien, qu'il était à l'abri du besoin, que c'était certainement quelqu'un d'important...

L'animal qui était en eux reprenait le dessus. Et tandis que leur proie quittait la grande artère principale au pas de course, déjà trempé pourtant, tenant son attaché-case au-dessus de sa tête, futile protection, les trois Dragons bondirent sur les murs, s'accrochant aux gouttières, aux gardes-corps pour rejoindre les toits en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Au-dessus du monde sur ces _roofs_ abandonnés, dominant New-York d'un seul regard, les Créatures sauvages poussèrent de grands cris, avant de sauter de rembardes en antennes, laissant leurs antiques formes reprendre le dessus à travers le masque Humain. Les mains se firent griffes, les dents devinrent crocs, les jambes se couvrirent d'écailles... Hybrides dans leurs deux natures, ils s'élancèrent, paumes en avant, monstres quadrupèdes encore anthropomorphes mais déjà chimériques.

Le futur martyr n'avait rien remarqué. Il continuait sa course folle, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Et lorsqu'enfin il s'engouffra dans le métro pour rejoindre très certainement sa tanière, il s'autorisa un soupire avant de ralentir l'allure. Les trois Créatures espionnes hésitèrent alors. Devaient-elles reprendre forme Humaine et suivre leur gibier, ou abandonner la poursuite ?

\- A votre place je rentrerai à la maison avant d'avoir plus de problèmes, trancha pour eux une voix menaçante.

Les trois Dragons sursautèrent avant de se retourner vivement, s'abandonnant cette fois totalement à leur vraie nature, méfiant. Ils se retrouvèrent bien bête à menacer leur Protecteur. Fièrement posté sur une cheminée condamnée, Clint, sous sa forme Humaine, regardait avec beaucoup de pitié ses petits Protégés.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? grogna-t-il.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ attaqua le Bleu d'Eau par la pensée. _Tu nous espionnes, maintenant ?_

\- Et j'ai visiblement bien fait, contra Clint. Vous vous apprêtiez à chasser un Humain. À mettre le Clan en danger et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le goût du risque ?

Il ricana, amer, avant d'asséner d'une voix dure :

\- Rentrez à la Maison avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère. Et que je n'entende plus parler de vous jusqu'à demain...

\- _Tu nous a fait perdre la piste de l'amant de_ _Steve_ _,_ se désola le Violet-du-Diable, babines retroussées.

Un sursaut secoua le corps Humain de Clint. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, et cette fois, il se montra bien plus attentif aux remarques des trois fauteurs de troubles.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- _Tu ne savais pas ?_ ricana Wanda en ramenant ses pattes sous son torse. _Ton petit_ _Steve_ _ne te dis donc pas tout ? Il se laisse courtiser par un Humain, et c'est celui que nous suivions !_

\- _C'est pour le protéger que nous faisions ça_ , se moqua son Jumeau en se cachant derrière sa elle. _Nous ne lui aurions fait aucun mal : nous voulions juste savoir où il vivait, juste en cas où._

\- _Qui met le Clan en danger, maintenant ?_ osa Natasha dans un rire. _Steve_ _, ou nous ?_

D'un rugissement, Clint fit cesser toutes moqueries. Ses trois Protégés se le tinrent pour dit, et rebroussèrent chemin sans plus un mot. Un instant encore, Clint contempla la bouche de métro avant de descendre de son poste d'observation, suivant la piste que ses Petits avaient initiés.

Steve amoureux d'un Humain. Une telle chose lui semblait inconcevable.

* * *

Avant même que d'être un Dragon à part entière, Loki se définissait avant tout comme un père. Il avait porté chacun de ses enfants pendant quatorze mois, les avaient élevés malgré le mépris, protégés dans un monde où on ne voulait pas d'eux, et n'en tirait aucune gloire d'aucune sorte.

Les Dragons étaient des Créatures égoïstes, sans scrupules et violentes, mais elles avaient pour elle une passion que toutes les autres espèces leur enviait : elles étaient capables de se mourir d'amour pour leurs Petits.

C'était sans doute pour cela que Loki avait accepter de braver la tempête pour ramener à manger à ses Dragonneaux affamés. Ses trois Petits, Fandral, Sif et Darcy, l'attendaient dans la misérables petite cuisine, point d'orgue de leur maison de banlieue.

Les Dragonneaux, prudents et obéissant, avaient tirés tous les volets, parfaitement conscients, du haut de leur très jeune âge, qu'ils pourraient y laisser la vie s'ils se faisaient prendre. Loki se désolait parfois qu'ils aient si peur de se transformer et d'accepter leur Forme Originelle. Ils étaient si beaux pourtant, tant sous leur forme Humaine, et plus encore sous leur forme animale. Ils avaient tout de leur père Thor, et rien de lui, fort heureusement. Il n'était qu'un misérable Bleu d'Eau, chétif et voûté, là où son Amant était au contraire d'une élégance rare, grand et élancé, la gueule encadrée par deux cornes qui se déployaient en spirale vers l'avant. Il était somptueux, et avait offert toute sa superbe à ses Petits.

\- Papa ? hésita Darcy tandis que Loki fermait à double tour la porte derrière lui. On peut maintenant ?

\- Oui vous pouvez, assura le Bleu d'Eau avec un sourire.

Les trois Petits se métamorphosèrent avant de claquer des mâchoires, affamés. Loki sourit, avant de leur présenter leur future victime. Une malheureuse poule tirée de son sommeil et qui, consciente de son funeste destin, gloussait de terreur.

Magnanime, Loki lâcha le gallinacé, lui laissant une chance de s'en tirer. Après tout, il fallait que ses Petits apprennent la Chasse, qu'ils soient capable de survivre sans eux. Alors avec un sourire, il admira ses Dragonneaux courir après la petite pintade qui cherchait vainement une issue. Ce fut finalement sa fille aînée, Sif, qui s'en saisit la première. D'un coup de crocs, elle abrégea ses souffrances, avant de commencer son repas, bientôt rejoint par sa Fratrie. La malheureuse bestiole fut bien vite dévorée, sous le regard satisfait de leur père.

Toute la petite famille ignorait cependant qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, dans l'un des plus beau quartier de New York, un drame se jouait.

Dans la plus belle demeure du Clan, un Cuivre Roux s'était introduit. Fou de colère, plus dangereux que jamais, le Dragon avait d'abord tué ceux qui protégeaient la Mère. Ce ne fut pas bien difficiles : tout persuadés qu'ils étaient que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à Peggy, ils s'étaient assoupis, pitoyables d'arrogance. Le Cuivre Roux n'eut aucun mal à leur rompre le cou, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la reine des Dragons.

Peggy ne dormait pas. Elle l'attendait. Gelée de l'intérieur par le Mal des Âges, peu dupe de ce qui se passait sous son propre toit, elle lui accorda un sourire, avant de resserrer le châle qu'elle avait délicatement posé sur ses épaules.

\- _Je savais que tu viendrais,_ _Thor_ _,_ lui indiqua-t-elle par la pensée. _Tu es donc venu pour en finir ? Tu es un sot,_ asséna-t-elle tandis que son petit corps chétif était secoué d'un rire. _Il aurait simplement fallu que tu sois patient. Le Froid me tuera aussi sûrement que toi…_

\- _Tu n'as même plus la force de parler,_ répondit le Cuivre Roux en paradant devant son adversaire. _D'une certaine façon je viens simplement abréger tes souffrances._

La Reine des Dragons se leva, avant de laisser tomber son futile foulard. Son corps se crispa soudain, tandis qu'elle abandonnait son apparence Humaine pour revêtir sa Forme Originelle. Blanche de Neige maigrelette, aux formes longilignes et aux crocs acérés, elle battit furieusement de la queue avant de pousser un feulement d'avertissement.

\- _Je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche,_ asséna-t-elle en retroussant ses babines.

Les deux Créatures se jetèrent alors l'une sur l'autre, toutes griffes dehors. Pendant un instant, ce ne fut plus que rugissements, coups de griffes, mâchoires qui s'entre-choquent. Leurs deux corps furent projetés au sol où ils continuèrent à se battre avant de se redresser, agiles. Peggy mordit Thor dans le cou, tandis que Thor enfonçait ses griffes dans les côtes de Peggy.

Un coup de griffe un peu plus voilà contraint cependant Thor à lâcher prise. Il poussa un rugissement de colère, avant de se jeter de nouveau à la gorge de la Mère. Encore vaillante malgré son grand âge, Peggy parvint à repousser ce nouvel assaut et même, parvint à lacérer le visage de son assaillant.

Peggy avait été une Dragonne puissante, qui avait su abattre ses rivales. Elle qui n'entendait rien en politique, avait pourtant su gouverner son Clan durant plus de soixante-dix ans. Elle avait été dure, cruelle, mais dominée par ce besoin impérieux de protéger les siens, de s'assurer que son Espèce survivrait.

Aussi, il n'était pas question qu'un simple sous-fifre la tue sans qu'elle se batte.

Thor prit cependant avantage de la faiblesse de son adversaire. La Blanche de Neige, trop vieille, trop malade, ne pouvait lutter contre un Cuivre Roux fou de rage, dans la force de l'âge et qui n'avait d'autre désir que de se venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation, de protéger sa famille. Il était père, avant d'appartenir au Clan. Un coup de griffe dans le poitrail cloua la Mère au sol. Un coup de crocs dans le flanc lui arracha un mugissement de douleur. Enfin, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur son coup comme une menace.

Peggy ne lutta plus. Ses os, ses muscles, son cœur souffraient déjà bien trop. Elle s'offrit alors à la mort presque avec plaisir, l'accueillant comme une vieille amie dont on goûtait fort la compagnie. Entre les babines frémissantes de son adversaire, son souffle court et ses grognements, elle allongea alors un peu plus son cou, avant d'adresser son ultime requête.

\- _Que cela soit rapide._

Et Thor d'obéir. Ainsi mourut Peggy, la Mère des Dragons.


End file.
